The Woes of Fanfiction
by KingdomsEnd
Summary: Riku and Sora find out just how bad Mary Sue's have it in the world of Fanfiction. From many character changes to the impossible insane abilities and plots, nothing is spared as "Risu" sheds some light on the subject. DISCONTINUED
1. How it Starts

**A/N:** Okay, this is the first one I'm actually going to post :D So review away when your done so i can know what to improve on and if you enjoyed it. Friend of mine wanted me to post it XD

**Warnings:** Yes, there is a warning. This pokes fun at fanfiction. I say this now so that i don't get horrible flames about how I shouldn't be here if I'm going to make fun of it. I think every now and then we should point and laugh at ourselves, so that's why I wrote it. That and mostly due to all the Mary Sue's out there :D

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did Sora would actually listen to me and move where I tell him to in the game for once, and Riku wuld have had better controls in KH2.

* * *

The room was dank, dark, and all things plain disgusting. It was actually a giant cell, that housed every budding writer's dreams. Yes, this is the place we all started in. Where we all hope to leave one day once the golden light of the sun reaches us and we can burst free from here. Some of us are lucky, and leave in just a few months. There are those though, who end up here forever. Never to leave this eternal hell.

The doors of the cell slammed open, startling the sole occupant of the room as two boys were thrown none to gently into the cell with her. She got up, and made her way over until suddenly she felt it. The Change was starting to come over her. Her once beautiful red hair turned silver. Her hazel eyes turned blue, and she was taller now (at least a good 5 inches). Her outfit remained the same this time, but for how long was the question?

"Riku! Riku what happened?" One of the boys, a spiky haired brunette with blue eyes, and ridiculously huge feet asked his companion, more than freaked out by his surroundings in the dark cell.

"Oh no, not another one!" She moaned and resignedly plopped down onto the ground.

"I don't know Sora. One minute we were on the islands, the next thing I know we're here. I don't even remember how we ended up here." The one named Riku said, a frown clearly showing his distatse at the situation. She studied him and groaned. Silver hair, blue-green eyes. She now knew her role.

"What's gonna happen to us? Why are we here?" Sora whined. She felt her lip curl slightly in disgust. She hated the whiny ones.

"You're in a plot. This is how it starts." She said, and the two boys finally noticed her. Confused both boys blinked owlishly at her, not understanding what she said.

"You're IN a PLOT." She said emphasizing the key words necessary for them to actually know. Newbie's were always shell shocked when they first arrive here.

"A…plot? What's a plot?" Sora asked making a move to get close to the girl who liked a lot like his best friend. Riku held him back, glaring at her as if she were a threat.

"Don't get close. She might have rabies." He warned. Sora immediately backed away. She didn't blame them for being wary. At one point in her life, in another plot, she had contracted rabies and killed everyone.

"Why are we here? Where _is_ here?" Riku questioned.

"Like I said, you're here because **she** wanted you here. We're just in her head, waiting for the madness to unfold."

"The madness?" They repeated like perfect little parrots.

"Yeah. Name's Risu by the way. Well, it is now apparently." She held out her hand which Sora, ignoring Riku's earlier warning about rabies, shook excitedly.

"My name's Sora! The Keyblade Master! And this is my best friend in all of the worlds Riku!" Riku sighed exasperated as Sora continued to tell the strange girl any thing and everything. Really he was too naïve for his own good.

"Ignore the goofball for a second, and tell us who **she** is. Why does she want us here?" Risu stretched and as she did so her clothes began to change. Her black loose jeans and chains were replaced with blue denim jeans and a stud belt, and her red shirt, turned blue with a yellow vest over it that stopped mid rib cage.

"Whoah! What happened to your clothes?!"

"Why do you look sort of like me?" Riku did not like this. This girl seemed to have the ability to shape shift her appearance. She could prove dangerous if they weren't careful.

"It's her. She's redesigning me." Risu whimpered as her converses were replaced with brown boots. She had really liked those! Seriously these boots didn't even match with the outfit she had on! Some people should leave character design to the professionals.

"I guess, I should explain what's going on. You two are about to be apart of my creator's fanfic." She smiled at the look of pure horror that had appeared on Riku's face. Sora only paled a little, his smile once bright and happy was strained and weak.

"N-no!" Riku gasped. The horror was in his voice too, how lovely. Oh my, it seems her personality was changing too. Perhaps she was going to be a psychopath again like when she was in Soul Eater.

"Please…not me! I'm too young!!" Sora wailed and ran for the bars. He started banging on them trying to get someone's attention and be set free.

"HELP! HELP, SOMEBODY!! I DON'T WANNA GET BUTT RAAAPPPEEED!" He cried. Riku ran over and yanked Sora away from the bars just in time to avoid getting beat with a nigth stick by one of the guards on the other side.

"Sora! Pull yourself together! Don't start falling apart! That's what they want!" Sora whimpered as his eyes watered and nose running, looking absolutely pitiful as Riku tried to keep him sane.

"But Riku, You know what happened to the guys in the Final Fantasy series. Remember how they turned out?!" He panicked grabbing at his hair and began pacing around in the cell. Riku shuddered at the memories of the last time he had seen the Final Fantasy characters at a Square-Enix meeting. The worst had been the ones from FFVII and FFVIII. Cloud had become a paranoid wreck, hiding under anything and everything he could. He never slept, hardly ate, all the while he kept his butt covered with his hands and screamed bloody murder if someone even mentioned Sephiroth in passing. Leon was a different story. He'd gone crazy after being forced to suffer in a fic where time started over and over and his whole goal in the story was to end up with Ultimecia, who was the one responsible for forcing him to relive events until he cracked, and became a vegetable that she would make her…plaything.

"Yeah, you guys are fucked." Risu laughed, and both boys noticed how much darker her voice was. It was caught somewhere between being the usual soft spoken voice she had earlier and a slightly lower voice that Riku admitted scared the shit out of him. Suddenly one of the guards knocked on the cell, and Risu stood up again and made her way towards the bars.

"Here's the script. Read and learn it in an hour." The man said passing the package through the bars and into her hands before walking off back to where ever he had come from. Risu sighed, all ready having some idea of what would happen. Sora stopped his frantic passing and went up to her to see what was happening now.

"A script?" Riku said coming up to join the other two. They watched as Risu flipped through the script at lightning speed before dropping it on the floor.

"What a waste of talent and potential!" She snarled, suddenly kicking at the bars.

"YOU SUCK BOSS!!!" She yelled, but as usual received no reply. It's not like her kind were ever really listened to anyway. Once her anger was satisfied, she turned back around to face the boys, her own face grim.

"Listen, here's the deal. I'm assuming this is your first fanfic appearance right?" Both boys nodded the heads.

"All right. I'll explain everything, because once this story gets out, your never gonna have a moments piece until a new game comes out and replaces your popularity." She sat back down on the ground Indian style, ignoring the squelching sound that echoed in the room. Riku and Sora looked nervously at each other before sitting down as well. Seeing as she had their full attention she began her tale.

"We exist in a realm different from those of humans. We are in their imagination. Therefore to them, we physically don't exist. Our problem starts, however, with writers. I'm sure your familiar with them at least. For they wrote you into existence."

"Yeah, they argued a lot at first, but eventual we were born and our game was a success!" Sora said cheerfully. Riku elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shh! I want to get to the point of this as soon as possible."

"Anyway, there are a group of aspiring authors out there, that want to be just as good, or better, than them and make their own stories. So they make their own characters, and give them their own plot to work in. Some of the ideas don't work out, and some do. Yet, they stumble across something that no one should ever really find. Fanfiction."

They all shivered at the word, Sora and Riku picturing just what sort of torture they would have to suffer through, while Risu remembered all her other previous experiences.

"So, how do they find fan fiction?" Sora asked.

"Some wonder the internet and find it on accident, some are told about websites or RPG's from friends. But, most just start writing it after they obsess over a game, movie, cartoon, book, T.V. show, or whatever and post it where ever will take it."

"Do they have no lives? To sit there and make their own fics with characters they didn't even make?" Riku wondered. What kind of person would one have to be a fanfic writer?

"Some do, some don't. Whose to say really? You'd be surprised at who writes fanfics these days. The point is that it's written. They take characters like you and make you do and say things that they want you too."

"I knew it! So, that time Tidus kept thinking he was a stripper down on his luck, and kept calling Selphie his pimp was because of an after affect from the fanfic he had been in!" Sora observed. Riku and Risu stared at him amazed.

"Sora, that…sounded intelligent." Riku said in amazement. Risu snorted in amusement.

"It's my creators script. She altered his personality to be more intelligent and dominant." She shrugged. She was used to it, but she had to hand it the Boss that she knew how to make the hopelessly stupid look intelligent.

"Dominant? B-but **I'm **the dominant type?!" Riku's voice changed to a lighter pitch as he panicked and he grabbed at his throat and horror.

"What's happening to my voice!"

"Dude, mine's getting deeper!" Sora freaked, clawing at his own throat.

"It's like puberty for you isn't it?" Riku said. Sora glared daggers at his so called best friend.

"You know, not all of us can be "sex gods" like you, ya' know! Besides, your starting to sound like a-"

"The Change begins." Risu said sagely,cutting Sora off and watching the changes occur in mild interest.

"WHAT CHANGES!!!" They both yelled. Only it was too late the damage had been done. The last thing either boy would see is the unsympathetic look on Risu's face as she filed her nails while watching them.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaannd, that's it for now. XD So what did you think? just hit review and let me know if i should keep going.**


	2. Plot

**A/N: Well, i totally wasn't expecting the praise i got for this XD I totally saw pitchforks and flaming torches the minute i put this up, but I'm glad people like it! :D So here's chapter 2 just for you. I hope I keep you guys laughing because I'm not finished yet. I've got quite a ways to go!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did Sora wouldn't say corny things about the light and make me want to vomit.**

**Warnings: Rating might go up, due to foul language eventually. I'll try to keep it rated T though. Hmm, mentions yaoi and butt rape. I poke fun at yaoi in this one so if that offends anyone too badly I mean no harm in advance, and I don't mind it either. **

**Anjellyfish: **I'm glad this had you smiling. :) I was so sure my first reviewer would be a flamer, but your review had me dancing all over the room! XD

**Demoness Drakon:** Lol, Your enthusiasm for this is catchy. XD I like making people laugh with my stories, and quite honestly i felt it time someone point out the flaws in some fanfics. So the inspiration to write this came easy. Especially with all the easy targets out there! XD Thanks for such a motivating review!

* * *

"Oi! Wake up. We've got work to do soon." Risu kicked at the brown haired lump on the floor with the heel of her boot. Sora moaned stirring from darkness he had fallen in. His head was killing him, and every muscle in his body felt sore.

"I feel awful." He complained as the sudden movement of sitting up left him light headed. Risu looked him over. The boy was no longer lanky, but he wasn't ripped either. He didn't sound like a ten year old, that was the nice age to give him, on a sugar high either. All in all, he was finally presentable to society even if he had the hugest feet and the ugliest shoes she had ever seen in her life.

"It's puberty. You've finally achieved it." Risu explained ignoring the brunette's irked expression.

"I did go through puberty! I slept through most of it, but I did go through puberty!"

"You may have gotten taller. Try standing up." She said to distract him from a would-be rant. Sora, like a dog hearing food cooking in a kitchen, immediately stood up stumbling a little from sudden vertigo, and looked about himself. The ground did **seem **further away when he looked down, and he did **feel** a little different. He needed Riku, if he stood next to Riku he'd know for sure.

"Riku! I need you, get over here!"

"No." Sora blinked. Risu hid a smile of mirth behind her hand as she looked at Riku curled up in the corner he had tried to hide in when he woke up. His clothes looked much looser than before, like he had shrunkk several inches. Sora, not used to being denied anything, stomped over to the sulking lump.

"Riku! I think I've gotten taller, I have to know for sure, stand up so I can see!" Sora demanded, grabbing an arm and hoisting the older teen up by force.

"Don't look at me!" Riku wailed, trying to cover his face, but Sora had had a good look all ready. Stunned he released the …thing in front of him, not quite able to believe his eyes.

"Riku? That is you isn't it?" It couldn't be Riku. Riku never looked so, so…

"Yes." that voice confirmed it. His friend was…effeminate. He was shorter now, exactly the same height Sora had been not but a while ago. Not only that, all the muscle he had been so proud of was gone, making him lanky and sort of curvy around the hips. His eyes stood out more, being wide and more child-like than the serious and cool gaze he had taken years to master.

"No way." Sora bit his lip. A strange noise sounding like a cat caught in a garbage disposal slipped from his lips.

"Go ahead; I think it's well deserved." Risu said leaning against the wall. She could allow him a few minutes to gloat.

"Finally! I've waited forever for this moment! The moment where I was **BETTER** than you!" Sora laughed pointing and jabbing at Riku. Riku simply laid there, limp and mute. Not even bothering to put up a fight as Sora continued to mock him.

"_You'll never be as tall as me_, you said. _I'd never get muscle because I was too girly and weak,_ you said! Now the shoe is on the other foot!" Sora grabbed Riku by his shoulders and hoisted the boy back up to stand. Riku did so, simply because he was still mourning from his loss, and also because he wasn't as physically strong as he used to be to resist.

"Who's stronger now? Say it!" Sora yelled. Riku glared up at him. **UP **at him! That was **_his height_** damn it!

"You." Sora practically glowed from the admission. Finally, he would recieve the proper recognition and respect from his rival and best friend.

"Who's taller?" Sora asked making sure he was looking down his nose at Riku. Like Riku did so many times to him. Payback was finally in his grasp, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"…you." **_That's MY HEIGHT!!! That's MY DAMN MUSCLE!! _**Riku was seething inside. That author-thing gave everything he had to Sora! Hell, that was his voice coming out of the keyblade master's mouth. What would people think if they heard his voice speaking of the strength of friendship and the goodness of the light? It would be the end of him!

"That's damn right!" Riku gaped. Sora never cursed. EVER. That wasn't because Disney didn't allow it either, Sora just never cursed in his life! At least not around him!

"I hate to interrupt what would truly be a Kodak moment," Risu cut in just when it looked like Riku would throw a punch in Sora's face, or at least attempt too with his current height. "But we should get back on track. We've got a script I gotta run you through." Sora miffed that his moment had been cut short, backed away from Riku and the two boys turned their attention to Risu.

"All right, here's the run down of this script. This is basically what it's about, so pay attention." Risu fixed each of them with a look that clearly said she would make sure neither of them was able to have children in this life or for the next twenty lives afterwards. Putting on some reading glasses, she began reading from the script what the story was about.

"_The story is set two years after the events of KH2. Sora, Riku, and Kairi (unfortunately) have returned home to Destiny Islands where they have resumed their peaceful lives on the island. However, things are not as they appear for Riku suddenly becomes the victim of a series of visions that point out that something is amiss. King Mickey summons Riku and Sora to-_ God damn it, why can't it ever be Chip and Dale! I mean they have a ship? Surely they can pick you up. You could have Leon call you for chocobo's sake!" Risu complained. Sora cleared his throat gently, getting the girl to stop her dark mumblings and continue with the story.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." both boys said. Really, she was bound to be a bit of a whack job anyway. She'd been in a cell long enough to know the way this place worked. There were bound to be some issues every now and then.

"Anyway, _King Mickey summons them to Disney castle, _surprise there, _to deal with a new threat of overwhelming darkness overtaking the worlds. So-_

"Why does it always have to be the darkness? Why can't it ever be the light that ever screws everything up. " Riku pointed out.

"Why should it? The light is pure and just, it could never do anything wrong." Sora said, and as he spoke you could hear Hikari playing in the background.

"Shut-up. No one cares about the light and it's supposed eternal goodness or how the darkness is always a victim. It's always the darkness because it's associated with bad people. Like Jafar, Maleficient, and Xehanort." Risu explained.

"She said your a bad person Riku." Sora teased. Riku decked him in the eye. Risu sighed, but seeing as how their fighting had dimmed down she continued reading.

_Sora and Riku must join together to fight off the ever powerful darkness again seeking Kingdom Hearts, whilst also fighting against their growing attraction to one anoth-"_

"_**WHAAAATTTT!!?!?" **_The two teens yelled springing away from each other. Risu gave a sigh of frustration as she was once again interrupted. She just wanted to get this over with, damn it!

"Why!? After I said I didn't want to be butt raped like Cloud was?" Sora cried covering his bum and scooting as far away from Riku as possible.

"You stay over there!" Sora pointed an accusing finger in Riku's direction in horror.

"Like I** want** to be near you and your rear end!" Riku snapped, he was feeling more than disturbed by all of this now.

"Actually, in this yaoi story Sora is the seme and you are the uke." Risu explained only to earn puzzled faces in response.

"What?" She asked.

"Yaoi? What is that?" Sora.

"What's seme and uke?" Riku.

Risu wanted to bash their heads together. She at least thought Riku had been the most educated of the pair, but it appeared he was just as clueless as the brunette he had the nerve to say was his best friend. Seriously, if your best friends with someone with the intelligence on a smaller scale than a moogle (and that says a lot for they are quite smart) then it makes you look bad. Especially when said friend does stupid things to get everyone in trouble.

"Yaoi is simply boy love. Gay, boy love. Seme is the one on top and the uke is the one who takes it in the ass."

"…?" _'Wait for it!'_ she thought waiting for the moment she knew was coming.

"…!" _'Bingo!'_ She covered her ears.

"…**I'M GETTING RAPED!?!? BY **_SORA_** OF ALL PEOPLE?!?!?!" **Riku paniced, practically hyperventilating.

"No, it's not rape its mutual and-"

"IT IS RAPE!" Riku freaked. "YOU SAID SO YOURSELF EARLIER!!"

"Riku calm down." Sora said more accepting of the news now that he knew he wasn't getting one up his butt. What a relief.

"I never said that!" Risu said trying to think of a moment in their previous conversations that she even implied such a thing.

"You said," Riku managed to get out between breaths. "That the author of this fanfic can make us do anything we don't want too. **_Say _**things we don't want too."

"Yes and your point?"

"Because I know I don't want to do that…with Sora," He sent the keyblade master a withering look, as if blaming him for this mess. "It'll end up happening because she can make it happen regardless of our protests. It's RAPE!" He stressed. I mean, despite Sora's claims to not wanting to be bottom, or uke as Risu kindly informed him, the boy was clearly gay. I mean, look at him before he stole Riku's height and manliness. The way he acted, heck the way he walked! It was all there! He could care less about the fans denying it all they want, but Sora had definitely grabbed his ass after that fight with Xemnas. The most thorough groping of his life next to Ansem. Ugh!

"That's where you're wrong. Step 1 in_ 'The Change'_ changes your appearance, Step 2: Changes your personalities into that of the role you're supposed to play. So really, once we get the show on the road in the next forty-five minutes your original personalities are as good as gone, and by the time you even get to the sex scene you're both gonna want to do it. Sorry those are the brakes."

"There's really nothing we can do?" Sora asked. He had to make sure, he didn't mind this story so much if he was seme. He could at least walk out of this with his virginity.

"Nope." Risu replied. Flipping through the script again. Really it was a pile of crap. So many inconsistencies and things just not clear to even herself. Typical.

"But, I really don't-"

"It's happening, get over it! At least your getting you're metaphorical cherry popped by someone you know! Mary Sue's like me aren't that lucky. So stop complaining like you're the only one suffering in this mess!" Risu snapped. Really of all the inconsiderate things to do, he had to act like **he** was the one suffering in hell. She **lived** in this eternal nightmarish place! She would probably be stuck here for the rest of her life!

Riku and Sora stared at the woman like she was a rabid dog. The two barely even breathed for fear she might attack one of them.

"Finally, some quiet. Stay like that for awhile until I finish explaining the plot and then you can ask questions."

Both boys nodded their heads furiously.

"Now where was I," she said thoughtfully getting settled again. "Oh right, _Sora and Riku must join together to fight off the ever powerful darkness again seeking Kingdom Hearts, whilst also fighting against their growing attraction to one another. Riku's visions are they key to possibly winning this fight against the darkness." _There, It's finished. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why does this story sound horribly corny and possibly riddled with cliches?" Riku asked not at all impressed with what he heard so far.

"That's because it is. Any others?" Risu sighed as Sora slowly raised his hand. She nodded to him, granting permission to speak.

"So, what is your role in the story?" Risu glowered. She _**hated **_her part in the story. It was the most confusing thing about the whole plot!

"My role is that of Riku's twin sister. We're from another world originally, but in order to spare him from becoming something evil, she hasn't exactly worked out what yet, I wished upon Kingdom Hearts to send him somewhere safe.

However, in doing so he looses all memory of me and home, and through some heart wrenching grief my heart shatters to pieces. It can only be found by Riku and you need my heart fragments to stop me, whose the bad guy, from destroying Kingdom Hearts for causing all my grief and blah, blah, blah.

"…that sounds stupid, and…doesn't make much sense." Riku said stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "And, I guess I can understand the heart shattering thing, but it's you revenge and collecting-waht was it?- heart fragments that's just weird."

"I know!" Risu agreed. "For one thing, how can I take revenge on something that should have disappeared in KH2 after you two defeated Xemnas? Kingdom hearts doesn't stick around forever like that."

"You also wished for me to be sent away, so the grief is no one's fault but your own." Riku pointed out looking over the script himself, since Risu didn't even feel like looking at it. Flipping through it he noticed that he talked a lot in it. In fact, though Sora spoke just as often it was completely in his point of view!

"I'm the main character?" he asked. Sora snatched the script from him and looked it over himself.

"It's true!" he exclaimed, excited. "Finally I get a break! Good luck Riku!"

"I was only a main character in my side of Re: Chain of Memories. I don't know how to really be the star you know." He admitted thinking of his many short appearance in the first game, and the abysmal lack there of in the second. Hell, if it weren't for him Sora would have never gotten the keyblade or be the Keyblade master! He'd argued for a decent amount of game time in KH2 before with the producers, but he was coldly denied for even suggesting the idea, and kicked out of the room flat on his rump. They said something along the lines of having enough emos in the game, and they didn't want him adding his darkness to the mess. As punishment for going against what was all ready written, his controls sucked big time in that game. He had trouble maneuvering around and trying to save Sora, all while fending of a stupid Xemnas clone. Not fun for anyone that day. How many times had Sora _"died"_ until he got it right?

"Don't worry. This is a fanfic. It's not guaranteed to be good, so any failure on your part is actual a failure of the author because they failed to keep the characters in character, or they do something that defies all reason. Like heartless turning into nobodies because they loose hearts once Sora kills them with his keyblade. We all know they're gone for good, but that won't stop someone from thinking that and using the idea one day." Risu explained.

"So, my next question refers to an earlier statement of yours." Sora said tossing the useless script back at Risu.

"Yeah?"

"What's a Mary Sue, and how come your one?" he asked. Risu looked at her watch. At least thirty minutes had gone by. They had 15 minutes until rehearsal, so she could explain what a Mary Sue was in 15 minutes right?

"I wasn't one in the beginning. I was my own character, but my creator, she ruined everything for me."

"Aw damn, is this going to be some long winded-" Sora slapped a hand over Riku's mouth.

"Shh! I don't want her to kill us if you open your mouth one more time and say something hurtful." He whispered.

"I can hear you, this room is only so big." Risu said irritably. Stupid jerks, she hoped they suffered horribly during rehearsal. Speaking of rehearsal...

"Hey! Time to practice. Boss wants to see how it looks before posting the first chapter." The cell door swung open and one of the gaurds, some kid with a monkey tail, came in with two electric collars. Apparently, you can't explain anything in fifteen minutes with all these interruptions!

"Aren't you Zidane from Final Fantasy 9?" Riku asked. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be working with all the other Final Fantasy characters on Dissidea?

"No, I'm a clone of Zidane from a past fanfic. I work here now that the idea was scraped awhile back." How lucky was he? He could be stuck in that cell with the angry chick like these two.

"I'm here to escort the main characters to the auditorium, put on the collars newbies and let's go."

"Wait their are others here?!" Risu and the Zidane look-alike gave Sora the infamous are-really-this-retarded? look.

"Um, yeah. You're all seperated to prevent revolting and to better keep an eye on all of you." Zidane answered.

"Can we just go?" Risu asked standing up and walking out of the cell. She no longer needed her shock collar to keep her in line.

'I wonder how many times they'll get -"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!!" Riku twitched on the ground as he was electrocuted with 10,000 volts of electricity running through his body.

"No trying to remove them, guys. It only hurts in the end." Zidane scolded.

Risu smirked viciously as Sora tried to remove his own and was shocked into submission not even ten seconds after the warning had been given. These guys would be a lot more fun than the ones from Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done As always let me know if you liked it by reviewing. I'm thinking of things in fanfics that bother people off the top of my head, so i hope I don't miss anything.**


	3. Grammar

**_A/N: Okay, sorry for horrible delay but here it is. Hopefully I can get the next chpa up later tonight, sicne I'm going to see the new Disney movie in a few minutes._**

**_Disclaimer: As always I could never own Kingdom Hearts. Despite my dreams of raking in all that money Nomura has to be making from this series. ;)_**

* * *

The auditorium was more like an ancient Greek theatre. Riku noted how …different it was. It had the stage set in the center, but what spooked him about the whole thing was the giant screens semi-surrounding the stage instead of the usual seats one would find in a place like this. The screen was crackling with static, the noise echoing around them as they walked to the center of the stage.

"What is this?" Sora whispered to his friend as they came to a stop in the center.

"It's the auditorium, of course." Zidane (since I feel to lazy to give him a proper name for a clone he will be just Zidane) said as he un-cuffed his charges.

"You know, the Zidane we know is a serious flirt. How come you don't act like him if you're his clone?" Sora asked. He remembered his time with Repliku, the name he'd given to Riku's doppelganger counter part. Repliku had acted so much like his best friend he never saw any irregularities or anything weird about his behavior. Then again…he had been in Castle Oblivion.

"It's 'cause he was never exposed to him long enough. It's another complicated matter I don't feel like explaining that is a common occurrence in fan fiction." Risu answered for Zidane.

"Anyway, the boss wants Sora and Riku to perform first." Zidane said adjusting Sora's collar a bit more securely.

"The scene you guys play out is where Riku is about to kill Kairi, Act 3 Scene 6, because her "pure" heart has been corrupted by the darkness that was brought on by her jealousy at you two."

Riku shrugged. He didn't really particularly care for Kairi anyway. She had a habit of being useless and in the way. He regretted giving her that keyblade even to this day. While it was great she could use it, it meant he couldn't just ditch her or Sora and go on another quest. He'd been feeling restless lately…

"Riku!" Sora snapped his fingers in front of his face. Startled he blinked owlishly up at the brunette.

_**'GOD, WHY!?'**_ he thought still mourning over the sudden height difference between them. This was all just so wrong!

"You had that dark, spacey look on your face just now. You better not be thinking of going on another adventure. WITHOUT me." Sora said pointedly. Clearly Riku being allowed to be anywhere by himself was no longer possible.

"I'm not five. I think I can go wherever I want anyway. I'm 18. You're 17. I believe I'm the one that's legal."

"Hey! Shut up! The screen is on." Risu pointed out. Both boys turned to face the many screens surrounding them. Chills ran down their spines as they saw nothing but Big Brown eyes staring at them from every angle of the room.

"What…the hell?" Sora shivered as the many eyes around the room focused on him. He had always been somewhat self-conscious, and could you blame him? Standing next to Riku before _The Change_ he had been scrawny and horribly short in comparison. The older boy could have used him as a foot stool if he wanted too.

"Hmm, It'll do for now." said an automated voice coming from…somewhere.

"Actors prepare to read the script!" Zidane ordered. The two boys stood in the middle of the stage alone as Risu and Zidane left to sit in two randomly placed chairs close to the doors they had entered through.

"Remember to read it word for word!" Risu reminded them from her seat giving them an overly enthusiastic thumbs up.

"O-okay." they answered completely unnerved by the eyes staring at them from every way possible.

"Begin!" The voice ordered, and the boys immediately began to work.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later found Zidane and Risu wincing as they endured the reading of the script. It was horrible. Though both were aware just how bad one of these rehearsals could be, they just ended up getting worse and worse. Riku and Sora weren't faring very well either. Both boys looked sick. Worse than Vexen on a good day. For once Risu felt it in her to be empathetic towards them for this was no easy task to bear on your own.

"Riku! Why!? Why did you do this?" Sora said, no even bothering to act out the scene anymore. Not when…it all sounded so **bad**. Riku twitched as his turn came around again.

" 'cause, she wuld avhe killed us both, Sora. Shebeen tainted by thee darcnes." Riku winced at the words he was forced to read. How old was this author woman anyway? The spelling mistakes alone made up the entire script!

"We culd have saved her! I know we could have! The light she's a princess it wasn't possible." Zidane and Risu were impressed that Sora had even managed to get a tear to fall at all. Then again, it could be from the dialouge he was reading. How many times had they cried on that same stage? Too many.

"Iie! The light can't safe everyone. Esp. not h3r-why is there a 3 in her? ARGHH!!"

Zidane winced as Riku writhed around on the ground as volts of electricity once again shocked him. He was so glad to not be wearing the collar anymore. Hopefully, it would never get to the point where the whips came out too.

"Just read, it as best as you can!" Risu yelled from the sidelines.

"I think that's asking a bit too much." Zidane pointed out as this time Sora was randomly shocked into submission as well for trying to help Riku get back up.

"Subjects will not deviate from the script. Please continue reading or be subjected to higher voltage." the computer voice spoke again from…somewhere.

"This is insane! I can't READ this anymore!" Sora cried. Riku, now standing again, quickly grabbed his script and none to kindly ripped it to pieces.

"This is garbage! I don't understand what we're saying!" The many brown eyes narrowed dangerously on screen.

"Cease this rebelling or suffer."

"We ARE suffering! How about YOU read this!?" Sora yelled back, waving his own copy in front of the closest screen to him.

"Look, further in this thing it's nothing but a bunch of numbers and random letters like this one," Sora cleared his throat and squinted as he brought the packet closer to his face and read.

"Riku, n3v3r ph34r t3h d4r7n322. It i2 ur gr34t32t w34p0n." Sora paused in his reading. "Do you see how I'm reading this? I'm literally spelling everything I'm supposed to be SPEAKING. Now I didn't suffer through crash courses in Advanced English classes in literally 3 hours just to get involved in your crap ass story with more grammar and spelling mistakes than in my own damn video game! At least the subtitles at the bottom actually help me remember my lines because-you know why?-THEY ARE SPELLED IN CORRECT ENGLISH!! There are no numbers in words like, I think the fifth word in that little dialogue there, darkness. It's spelled D-A-R-K-fucking-N-E-S-S!"

Silence filled the auditorium at Sora's surprisingly vehement outburst.

"Oooo! You talked back to the screeeen!" Risu said and quickly ran for the doors, Zidane not to far behind her.

"Where are you going?! What's wrong!?" Riku panicked. Why did they just high tail it out of the room so fast? What had Sora done? The many eyes on the screen bled from brown to red and Riku realized just what Sora had done.

"Oh fu-"

* * *

An hour later, Riku and Sora were escorted back into their cell with Risu. She watched as the boys walked back in, hair singed and up every which way, and smoke trailing behind them as they moved closer to her.

"I told you to just read it." Risu reminded them in that irritating I-told-you-so kind of voice.

"You didn't say anything, you totally ditched us to get set on fire and electrocuted at the same time!" Riku snapped, left eye twitching as Sora coughed out black soot and continued to try and carefully dust off the ash from his severely damaged clothing.

"Pfft! Like I was gonna stay in there for that, besides you accomplished getting through the scene in the end though didn't you?"

"Yeah, after we were electrocuted 20 more times. It's a good thing we're fictional characters, we could have seriously died just now." Sora pointed out, and Riku had to agree. They were quite lucky in that sense, and had they been anything else he'd be in a coffin a long time ago.

"Mm, well, you're fine now, and all we have to do is wait."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"She's gonna," here she paused to make air qoutes, "proofread it some more and then post it online. Since this was the first chapter she's gonna post it to see the reviews. This determines whether or not the story is gonna continue or not."

"Wait! How can you post what we just rehearsed as the first chapter?!" Riku exclaimed, more than confused. That scene was like fifty pages into the scipt they had been given!

"Don't know, don't care. It might be an emotional prolouge or something now I really don't know." Risu shrugged.

"Hey, Lights out guys." Zidane ordered as he banged on the cell door with a nightstick. "Tomorrow, is a big day and the boss lady just sent the order for us all to be well rested and ready to go by 8:30 a.m. sharp."

"Night Zi!" Risu said laying down in her corner of soft hay.

"Night Risu," Zidane replied. "G'night to you too boys. There's some cots all ready set up in the other side of the cell."

With that Zidane locked the door to the cell and walked on to fulfill his other duties for the night before turning in himself.

"…Sora?" Riku asked as he settled down in a cot closer to the cell doors

"Yeah, Riku?" Sora answered back, flopping tiredly onto his own cot by the toilet.

"That door had been open that whole time?"

"Looks like it."

"…why didn't we escape?"

"You wouldn't have gotten far. Trust me." Risu said and clapped her hands and the lights went out.

"...I want go home." Riku whimpered before settling to sleep. Dreams filled with nightmares of what could possibly happen next.

* * *

**_A/N: Meh, sorry about the delay. Been very busy but now it's X-mas break for me :D That means I can put more work into this thing. I'm not too all together pleased with this one, but the next chapter will totally make up for this one. I couldn't bring myself to put in all of the grammar and spelling mistakes that i had originally wanted. The red lines screaming at me in every line irritated the heck out of me so bad, i had to just shorten it and redo it. ^^; Next chapter we get a lovely glimpse of Reviews if you hadn't picked up on that, and we'll see how successful the crap plot was ;)_**


	4. The Site and Reviews

**_A/N: All right! X-Mas Break has begun and I'll be back to work on this again :D No stress until January and I'm loving it! This Chapter is Dedicated to my good friend in RL AmaranthBlacktree. Thanks for helping me get back in gear and for all the help!_**

**_Disclaimer: *checks bank account* nope, still poor. Which means I can't possibly own Kingdom Hearts, huh? T^T_**

* * *

"And then we plug this thing here and it's good to go!" Risu chirped, pleased with her handiwork. Riku and Sora crowded around either side of her to get a better view of the finished product of what Risu had been assembling since around six in the morning.

"A computer?" Sora stared puzzled as the screen changed from black to blue.

"Yeah, we have to see how that story went remember?" Risu reminded them and both boys blanched in horror remembering the rehearsal the previous night.

"We're finally going to see what an actual Fan fiction site looks like." Riku said somewhat intrigued. You would be too if, if you were in their shoes after all. You had to the know the enemy by studying their habits and weaknesses. That's what Maleficent had taught him after all, and he would be lying if he denied just how useful that advice had been to him over the years.

"Yeah, it looks harmless, but don't let any of that fool you. There's some crazy shit in here dude." Risu said, typing away on the keyboard as the Internet browser opened, and quickly loaded to a simple blue and white web page.

"Welcome boys! This is Fanfiction dot net!" Risu said stooping down in her swivel chair a bit to allow the two to get a better look at the site.

"This is it?" Sora asked, unimpressed with what he was seeing. "It doesn't look as scary as you made it seem to be."

"And I'm sure, not but two seconds ago I said not to judge based on appearances." She snapped irritably back at the equally irritated brunette.

"So explain what all this stuff is. I see it's separated into categories." Riku pointed out, hoping to distract the two of them from each other. Risu cleared her throat and stretched, popping her spine in the process.

"Well, now. As I told you not too long ago, people write fan fiction about different things that they like. There, officially, nine categories people write about. You have Anime/Manga section, which lists a whole bunch of awesome anime and manga from Japan that people read or watch and write about. it's one of the more popular sections to write in. Next you have Cartoons, now anime is a type of cartoon, but I've taken to believe that this has more to do with American based cartoons instead that are more commonly viewed in the States than the anime."

"That and anime is better quality anyway." Sora bragged.

"Really? You don't recall that Bobobo garbage? That's better quality than the Simpsons?"

"…No." Both Riku and Sora agreed. They had no idea what anyone had been thinking when they made a story about a guy taking on villains and beating them up using his nose hairs as weapons. It was gross, and even they couldn't understand anything that had been going on when they watched the show.

"I thought so. Now the next sections you see on here is Movies and TV shows. I personally prefer Pirates of the Caribbean fanfics because of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, and those guys against fashion minded Ugly Betty? No contest! Besides, I'll take those two hotties anyway I can get 'em. Be it in movies or fanfiction who cares right?"

"Umm, who are they?" Sora asked confused.

"You know them as Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner." Risu answered grabbing a notepad and pencil from off the floor and began doodling along the pages.

"Wait, you mean those guys weren't real pirates?!" Sora spazzed.

"In our game they would be, but in reality they're just actors." Riku said.

"Right! Now, they also have comics and plays/musicals. Why anyone would write a fan fic over a play is beyond me, but whatever floats your boat you know? Then we have Games and a Miscellaneous section."

"What's in Miscellaneous?" Sora asked flicking Risu on the head out of boredom.

"I don't know, but you'll find out in the most painful way imaginable if you don't quit flicking me in the head like that!" Sora paused in his flicking for all of two seconds before going right back at it.

"Cut it out!" Risu launched herself at the brunette and tackled him to the floor desperately trying to claw his eyes out.

"Make me!" Sora growled warding off her frantically clawing hands and trying to kick her off of him. Riku sighed at the two bickering teens. Ever since Risu tripped Sora this morning on his way to use the toilet in the far left corner they two had been trying to beat each other up.

"Fine, I'll find it myself." He mumbled to himself before plopping down in the computer chair.

"Now, Kingdom Hearts is a game, so I'll click on the Games tab to find the story." Riku said aloud, ignoring as Sora was slowly choking Risu. The girl trying to pry the hands around her neck away in vain. The screen changed to show a list with three columns full of games listed in alphabetical order. Navigating quickly to the K's, even though he was curious to look at the Final Fantasy fics, he double clicked on the blue title labeled _Kingdom Hearts._

"Okay. Now what? Risu! I'm stuck!" Riku called out. Risu swiftly lifted her leg and kicked Sora in the groin. The keyblade master released her neck and dropped to the floor.

"Comin'!" She gasped breathing in as much precious air as she could before kicking Sora for good measure in the back. Making her way to the computer she quickly scanned where they were on the screen.

"All right, now see those drop menus off to the right side? Go to the one labeled Rating, click the arrow and select T, for Teen."

"That's the targeted age group or something?" Riku asked.

"That, and based on the content in it and junk. You can look at the Rating Guide on your own later, but for now put it T. Then click on of the character tabs and click on your name and in the second one find Sora. That should narrow down our search, and then hit go."

"Hey, when are we gonna eat?" Sora complained, sitting up slowly from his earlier fetal position on the floor.

"Right about now. Come and get it boys, and lady." Zidane amended seeing Risu's dark glower.

"Yeah, yeah, don't try and cover your screw up there, I'll maim your face one of these days too." Risu threatened. The group immediately made for the cell door and, after Riku and Sora were kept at a safe distance to prevent escape, opened the door a bit before wheeling in the breakfast cart.

"Today's special is Captain Crunch, burnt toast, and you'll have to battle it out for the scrawny piece of Bacon, since it's the only edible piece on this cart. You choice of drink is Milk for Risu, Orange juice for Sora, and Apple for Riku."

"But, I don't like Orange juice, I want the Apple." Sora pouted.

"Why's the goofball getting my OJ!" Risu snapped.

"…Can I trade with Risu?" Riku asked staring longingly at the cold glass of milk on the cart. The Apple looked more like urine than any kind of juice and the OJ smelled kind of funny.

"Boss said that's a no go. Your characters in the story like these drinks specifically so you have to go along with it."

"But Riku and I ARE those characters! I think we should have a say in what we like to at least eat and drink don't you?" Sora protested.

"Dude, I'm a clone. I never had that privilege." Zidane scowled before turning sharply on his heel and walking out of the room, closing and locking the cell behind him.

"Way to go, Sora." Riku snickered.

"Stop laughing! Risu, you agree with me don't you?" Sora turned to Risu for support, but the female version of Riku simply sat huddled on floor growing gloomy mushrooms all over the place.

"I'm a Mary Sue, what choice do I have in anything." She mourned biting her thumb in misery.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SUDDENLY SO DEPRESSING!?" Sora yelled.

* * *

After angsting for awhile, Risu emerged from her funk and irritably took Riku's place at the computer.

"All right, here's the list of the most recent stories updated into Fanfiction in this category. Now we'll search for boss's Author name attached to one of these and we should be good to go."

"What is your creator's Author name?" Sora questioned eyes slowly going down the list of stories.

"…Pikawhore."

"..."

"...hehe."

"Do you really want to get into this now? Can't we just move on and leave some things well alone!" Risu cried face red with shame and embarrassment.

"Hehehe." Riku laughed.

"Shut up!" Risu hissed shoving him away.

"Okay so, we're looking for a story by…Pikawhore," Sora and Riku both fought off their laughter at this. "updated within the last few hours!"

"There she is! Story number 13." Risu pointed at the screen.

"Where's the title? That can't be what she's calling this story of hers." Riku asked reading the summary beneath.

"No it is, look that's the same crap summary Risu read to us yesterday." Sora pointed out.

"She titled it, _Title in Progress_." Risu sighed. Seriously how many people were going to bother reading it with a title like that? Her boss would at get at least 2 views at most, and that's being generous.

"Are we going to read the first chapter?" Sora asked.

"We don't have that kind of time. Best click on the orange reviews link next to her name and see what people thought." Riku grabbed the mouse for Risu and double clicked the bright orange review link and was surprised 13 people had reviewed the story.

"The first one is from a **_Kyuubibabe810_**." Sora began to read the comment aloud.

_**Kyuubibabe810: Lyke, once again u came up wit something' toe tally original and inspiring for us all-**_

"No it's not, other people have come up with the same idea to have Sora and Riku travel different Disney worlds together." Risu pointed out incredulous.

"I felt inspired to jump off the clock tower in Never Land after performing this, and this Kyuubi-chick thinks it's great?" Riku shook his head in disbelief.

_**I especially love how dramatic you made Kairi's death. She deserved to die, so this is going in my favs for sure now! Keep on writin'!**_

_**-Kyuubibabe818**_

"She told her to keep writing?! Seriously!" Sora gawked at the screen, the bacon he had been gnawing on falling out of his mouth and landing with a plop on Risu's shoulder.

"That better not be what I think it was." Risu growled. Sora swatted the mess off her shoulder onto the floor.

"That's gross, Sor." Riku said, nose wrinkling in disgust. Sora simply shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like it actually touched her skin or anything.

"So I guess, Kairi isn't a very well liked character for some people." Sora observed as several other comments he glimpsed had claimed to faving the work due to Riku's brutal slaughter of Kairi.

"No, but some Kairi lover will find this and then some fight will break out later. Keep your eyes on a response to **_InuMuroku _**there, I'm positive someone's gonna say something about that comment he just made about Kairi's uselessness. Oh, this next one is from a mister **_TenchiDomo_**. Read it aloud for us Riku."

_**TenchiDomo: This has got to be one of the most beautifully written pieces her on fan fiction. Your story is so interesting and the idea for this is simply AMAZING. I always thought the Princesses had to have a weakness, and Kairi's would definitely have to be something as her jealously towards the two. Is waiting for MOAR.**_

"…he sounded quite intelligent." Riku admitted.

"Yeah, until you realized he's talking about the same story we rehearsed and saw how lame it was. You know what? Go back and click on her story itself, I want to see if she actually edited this thing." Sora demanded grabbing the mouse himself and clicking the back button.

"I don't think you should be-"

**_BOOOOOOM!_**

Risu screamed and shoved away from the computer is it literally exploded in front of her. Riku and Sora were not so lucky. Both boys coughing and trying to clear away the smoke in front of their eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Zidane yelled as he came running to their cell. Risu turned to face him as he stormed into the cell with a fire extinguisher.

"_Sora _happened." Riku coughed out. Glaring all the while at the now sheepish keybearer.

"What did you do?!" Zidane screeched as the brand new computer they had just managed to buy with theirextremely low budget was now a damaged pile of burnt motherboard and broken circuitry.

"He touched it! What else could he do!" Risu cried. Tears running down her cheeks as she held some of the limp remains of the only good thing she had in this place.

"I'm not that great with computers." Sora admitted.

**"YOU THINK?!?!?!"**

* * *

_**A/N: As always review and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm all ready editing the next one, but since it's late I'll post it in the morning when i get up. :D**_

**_ Lol, totally missed some spelling errors in this ^^; My bad. Hopefully I got them all this time._**


	5. Reusable OC's

**_A/N: All right! I'm up and awake :) Thanks everyone for all of your encouraging reviews. They make writing this story so much fun. This chappie I'm dedicating to my good freind Orange-Ninja818 on deviantart who pointed out how she hated seeing reused OC's XD_**

**_Disclaimer: You know I'm starting to find these disclaimer things annoying. We all know I don't own KH, or any of the anime, manga, or video game characters mentioned or used in this story. Except for Risu, because I have to keep her as miserable as possible in that dark and gloomy cell XD_**

* * *

Sora was sulking. He did this often sure, but never so much in the span of two days. After the computer exploded he had been banished to his cot and told to stay there until Risu came back from her anger management session. Apparently, the computer had been what she used to keep her anger at bay, and with Sora's brilliant execution of the device she had turned to the closest source for venting her anger. Riku's throat.

"It's your own fault." Zidane reprimanded as Sora sighed again for the twentieth time in two minutes. Sora glared at him before flopping dejectedly down on his cot and turning away to face the porcelain toilet he'd come to name Gurgles.

"I said I was sorry. Didn't I Gurgles?" Sora asked the toilet. Riku and Zidane blanched as the toilet literally gurgled back in response.

"That's so creepy." Riku whispered to Zidane.

"I know, but we can't get rid of it. I think it's developed a bond with your friend." Zidane whispered back as the toilet started flushing by itself and Sora giggled.

"So, what now? Risu isn't here, and we haven't heard anything from your boss. What do we do?" Zidane shrugged.

"Not sure. We just wait I guess. My job is to take care of you. I don't handle delivering orders from the boss herself."

"Whose job is that?" Sora asked and turned back around to join back in the conversation.

"Oh, his name's Alfred F. Jones. He's from this new anime/online web comic boss found out about awhile ago called Hetalia: Axis Powers. He's the personified country of America."

"…Oh. Is he gonna be in a fanfic too?" Riku wondered. After all, everyone who lived or worked here had been in a fic.

"No." he replied.

"Why not?" Sora demanded angrily. What the hell kind of reasoning was behind a decision like that?

"She likes the show, and quite honestly hasn't been exposed to it long enough to butcher it yet." Zidane answered running his nightstick back and forth across the metal bars. Silence filled the room as everyone basically moped around. Risu's presence made the place less boring, but they didn't really miss her. She was one of those people where you could live without them, but eventually when you were bored you could go to them to entertain you.

"So, I have a question Z." Zidane grunted his acknowledgement in response to Riku's question.

"How did you snag a job as a security guard in this place. I would have thought you'd be in the cell with Risu too."

"Oh that's easy. I'm not a reusable main character." Zidane smiled, the information he had given had lifted up his spirits by reminding him that he could be in there with them, but by the grace of some diety had been spared.

"Reusable?" Sora echoed puzzled.

"Mm, yeah. A lot of people don't know this but there are from what I know, two types of Original Characters. There's the OC's: a more pure character that is used for only one story or fanfic category, and then you have Rehash OC's. This group started out as pure OC's, but we're used more than once. Like Risu for example. Risu told me once her real name had been Meadow Collins. She was a three tailed, red furred fox and her first appearance was in a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. At the time her creator didn't know about fan fiction, she just wrote it for fun. But then some one introduced the boss to the site you were looking at earlier, and she posted it. The reviews she got for the story were good. And Risu even said the story was great. Her role made sense, she wasn't immediately liked by everyone, and she had no relationships with the other Sonic characters that were beyond the platonic friend or rival level."

"She was a fox? How'd she go from that to a Riku look alike?" Sora wondered.

"Easy, the story ended, but she still wanted to write. Eventually when boss got sick of writing Sonic fanfics where Risu was changed from a fox, to some shape shifting creature, she found another genre to write in. Sly Cooper. From there, she went from that to Harry Potter, and boy that's when Meadow D. Collins, turned into Helen Morgue. This chick with a fiery attitude, and put in Slytherin house, and couldn't be killed off with magic because she was the daughter of Death. That's when things started getting lame. She was able to shape shift from a fox to a normal human being."

"How does that make her reusable?" Riku asked trying to straighten it al out in his mind. It was pretty hard to make sense of all of that.

"Simple, every character Risu has ever played in all the fanfics she's been in play the same role. Depressed, emotional, angry chick bent on destroying everything, and thanks to the main character of the story is put back on the path of happiness and rainbows, and later sacrifices herself to save them all. **Every. Single. One.** Not many changes happen to her either. It's always the hair and eye color that change, and occasionally the height."

"So that's why she's in here, because she basically is used in every fanfic for every story. Your boss is simply lazy and doesn't want to invent more, and changes Risu to fit her needs."

"That's right. I'm an OC, in the sense that as the real Zidane's clone my purpose was to be just like him, and die after he kills me, since I'm the supposed evil version."

"So, since you only have one purpose-" Riku said.

"and she abandoned my story." Zidane added.

"Then you don't have to be in a cell like us. So, where are the others like you?"

"Oh, some work in the cafeteria. Others are taking care of the minor characters three levels below us. Really, there isn't a lot of us, because most of us get sent…there." Zidane felt shivers run down his spine at the mention of that place.

"There?" Both boys pressed.

"It's this black hole where most of the OC's go. It's what happens when you make to many and you have no use for the majority of them. I offered to be apart of security detail, in exchange for not suddenly being completely wiped off the face of the earth. It's not so bad once we realize we could be in your shoes in the end."

"Gee, thanks." Sora and Riku sarcastically replied. Really, this place was nuts.

* * *

**_A/N: That's the end of this one :D We'll have Risu back shortly, after all, we're all just DYING to see what awesome, cool abilities she has in the crap KH story aren't we? ;)_**


	6. Abilities and Powers

**_A/N: Good Afternoon, everyone! Here's Chapter 6 for your reading pleasure. It's all about the superpowers baby XD I actually like this one, and had a lot of fun with it. :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KH. There, short, sweet and to the point._**

* * *

**"Attention! Goood Mornin' folks! All staff and actors pay attention!"**

Riku, Zidane, and Sora stopped their game of I Spy, which wasn't going very well, as everyone kept spotting something white (Gurgles), and looked up as the sound of the an overly enthusiastic and happy voice filled the building.

"Now what?" Riku hissed irritated as Zidane's tail slapped him in the face. Zidane sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and mouthed an apology.

"**T.I.P has received positive feedback from reviewers, and that means only one thing…" **the voice paused for dramatic effect.

"**OI! Get on with it America, we don't have all bloody day!" **A British accent yelled in the background the P.A. system.

"**Chill out, Iggy! I'm building suspense here! It's the Hollywood in me!"**America laughed jovially while, _"Iggy" _ranted and raved in the back.

"**It's ENGLAND , you daft imbecile and-"**

"**That means T.I.P. will be continued! Yea!"** America yelled into the mic affectively interrupting England. Sora and Riku groaned in frustration at the news.

"**Now, everyone has to work really hard now! The boss lady wants this to go well, and you all know what'll happen if we screw this up." **America said suddenly serious. Zidane paled and shuddered at the implication, while Sora and Riku sat semi-confused with dread settling in the bottom of their stomachs.

"**So let's do the best we can! All those in charge of set design get to working on setting up Act 12 Scene 15! The epic first time battle between Risu, Riku, and Sora! ALL RI-OWW!"**

"**Shut up you idiot! You did your job now let's get out of here! This place scares me." **England said. The sound of America's protests about being hit with Iggy's hard and burnt scones being mean and lethal was the last thing they heard as the intercom shut off.

"All right," Zidane said standing back up and dusting off the dirt on his pants. "It'll be show time in a minute I suppose. So I better go and report back to my station, so I can gather all the necessary equipment. See you guys later."

With that Zidane walked away from the cell, making sure that it was locked of course, and moved along to wherever it was he needed to be.

"We're gonna be fighting?" Riku asked Sora.

"Of course we are! You didn't even read the entire script did you?" Sora scolded. Riku blushed out of embarrassment.

"I started too, but I got too scared that at any moment that yaoi scene Risu told us about would pop up and scar me for life more than just being here all ready has." Riku admitted.

"You could have skipped over it." Sora pointed out.

"I didn't know where it was!"

"It was the pages typed in red, with the yellow tab dividers screaming YOAI in your face."

"…Look, I just didn't want to read it okay. We both know either way we're going to be scarred for life." Riku pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from the brunette.

"Point taken." Sora agreed.

"It's nice to see you've finally realized that."

The boys turned back towards the cell where on the opposite side Risu stood with a small kid with blonde hair and a school boys uniform.

"Risu! How long have you been there?" Sora asked.

"Long enough to hear Riku complaining again. This is Hunny. He's from the anime Ouran High School Host Club, and is my anger management therapist.

"Nee, nee! Would any of you like some cake! I can get Takashi to bring us more cake! Isn't that right Usagi-chan!" Hunny cooed to his pink stuffed rabbit.

"SURE!" Sora excitedly agreed. Cake would be much better than the atrocious breakfast they had to pick through earlier.

"No thanks." Risu said feeling nauseous. This guy was sickeningly too adorable to handle. Worse than Sora even!

"Sorry, Hunny-san, but we're acting. We only get the standard meals in order to stay in shape physically enough to handle all of the action stuff we have to do, and to motivate us to do better if we want better meals. You can go eat some cake with Mori now."

"Okay!" Hunny cried happily and raced off towards the kitchens to see his friend and eat some cake.

"How is that guy your therapist?" Riku wondered aloud.

"He feeds me cake until I get sick when ever I get mad like that. I hate cake, and I don't care for him either, so it's a perfect match according to Boss."

"You don't like cake?" Sora gasped in shock. What kind of monster didn't like cake!?

"Neither does Boss. A part of me is her you know." Risu shrugged and leaned against the wall opposite their cell. Sora scoffed and shook his head in disappointment. That explains what kind of monster hated cake now does it?

"You coming in?" Riku asked. Risu shook her head no and pointed to the shock collar around her neck.

"We act soon. I only get the collar to keep me in line now that I'm acting and due to my violent behavior when I tried to choke you."

"Oh."

* * *

Later, after Zidane returned with a bag and had securely placed the shock collars onto Riku and Sora's necks again, the group found themselves back in the auditorium. This time the screens were depicting an image of Radian Garden in ruins in the background and the stage was set so that it was designed to be the Great Maw, where Sora had fought Sephiroth all on his own.

**"Actors to your places."** Said the automated voice from…somewhere. Again, neither boy could figure out where it was coming from! There wasn't a single speaker in the room!

Risu grabbed a pole Zidane offered her as she made her way to her position on the "cliff" and stood overlooking the decaying ruins of Maleficent's castle.

"This is too insane!" Sora muttered as he and Riku stood just outside the entrance to the Maw.

"Look at it this way, you can finally get back at Risu for the tripping you to land head first into your new friend Gurgles …mouth." Riku suggested and Sora immediately perked up at the information.

"I can't wait to kick her ass!"" Sora grinned evilly.

"Actors are in position!" Zidane yelled into the auditorium.

**"Begin!"**

* * *

Sora and Riku ran on stage stopping in front of the entrance just as Risu turned around and faced them, eyes devoid of any emotion as Maleficent's castle was suddenly burning, on fire.

"It's You!" Sora yelled, anger burning in his eyes. Whether it was from his anger at Risu or just acting Riku couldn't tell, but went on with his part.

"Tell me you aren't the one responsible for this!" Riku cried. His own anger burning in his veins recalling Risu attempting to choke him because of Sora's stupid mistake. Risu blinked only once, slowly, before her eyes took on a maddening gleam and face twisted into a manic smile.

"_HAHAHAHAAA!_ You're faces are so beautifully angry!" Risu laughed, completely psychotic.

"What's the matter? Oh! That's right, you _TRUSTED_ me didn't you Riku? You thought I was harmless. A poor soul who gave into darkness and lost her way? Is that it?" Risu cooed, laughing as Riku's face turned from hurt to outrage.

"Come now, baby brother. I'm much stronger than that! I just needed you and your friends to get me close enough to the key hole to do all of this!" Risu spun around arms thrown wide to make a show of all the destruction and bloodshed around them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She sighed dreamily. "The screams, the pain, the symphony of suffering and death. I simply love **_all_** of it! I have you to thank too, don't I? I wouldn't be this way at all if it weren't for you, ya' know?" Risu laughed and stopped turning to look at Riku and Sora once more.

Inwardly Riku and Sora were impressed with Risu's acting. It was brilliant, she totally pulled off a psycho crazy bitch bent on world destruction. It clearly showed that Risu's creator **had** been a great writer at one point to make even them feel chills like this.

"How is it my fault! I don't even know what you're talking about, we aren't related at all!" Riku yelled summoning his keyblade.

"Temper, temper dear brother. You always were a bit of a hot head. You don't want to fight me, I'd be all too willing to show you how pathetic your attempts will be." Risu glowered.

"Doesn't matter what your relationship with Riku is, you're evil!" Sora yelled summoning his own keyblade. Oathkeeper glinting in remaining sunlight.

"We'll stop you, here and now! Ready Riku?" Sora called out to his friend. Riku, conflicted, nodded his head.

"We can't allow you to do this to the other worlds!" Riku and Sora charged forward and Risu stood, grinning away like mad.

"Fine then! Let's play a game!" Risu laughed childishly before suddenly she was no longer in front of them as both Riku and Sora swung their swords down where she had been standing not too long ago.

"What the hell!" Sora yelped out as suddenly a Neoshadow jumped out of the ground and swiped it's claws at them. The two jumped back from the Heartless and Sora made to attack it too, when suddenly he was knocked back into a canyon wall, winded.

"Sora!" Riku cried out. Sora grunted in response and the two focused their attention on the now two combatants in the arena.

"It's the Heartless Leon and Cloud had been following earlier." Sora said shocked.

"This is _my_ heartless. I found her not too long ago really." Risu said petting the head of her Heartless.

"When my heart was broken and lost, of course you know what happens right? Two entities of the person whose heart leaves them is born. Heartless and Nobody. This Heartless is me, and I am a Nobody."

"That explains a lot then doesn't it!" Riku snapped.

"You mean the emotionless thing? Do you really honestly believe that garbage?" Risu laughed.

"Only a Nobody would do something like destroying a world like this and not care about the people they're hurting in the process!" Riku ran at the two, casting a Dark Aura at the Nobody and swinging his blade to slash the Heartless in half.

"Naughty, Naughty!" Risu chastised playfully as the Heartless quickly dissolved into a puddle in the ground.

"Damn it!" Riku cursed as he noticed his spell had also missed, only to find himself suddenly flung back into the air and landed painfully with a sickening crack back to earth.

_"HOLY SHIT!!"_ Riku screamed as his leg actually broke from the fall. This is just supposed to be rehearsal! He didn't think he could physically get KILLED doing this!

Sora gapped open mouthed as Riku grabbed at his leg. Even more so at the impressive crater the boy was lying in. He turned back to Risu, Oathkeeper still in one hand and summoned Oblivion into the other as the script he'd skimmed over said he should at this part.

"Riku!" He cried out in real worry and concern for his friend, but held on to the hatred and anger he should be directing at Risu. The girl stood there with Riku's Way to Dawn in her left hand and her right still poised in the air, index finger pointing in the direction of where Riku had went flying. She had simply flicked RIKU away like a bug.

_"**SHE HAS SUPER STRENGTH!!" **_Sora inwardly screeched. _**"So, she can summon a Heartless at will, hold onto Riku's keyblade, and has the strength of ten million Tifa's. This does not look like a fair fight at all right now!" **_He panicked, but dashed forward none the less and went to attacking her with both blades. Risu deflecting each and every blow.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Sora growled as he flipped back from his opponent who finally swung Riku's blade to cut his throat.

"As if." Risu laughed and suddenly, eyes glowing red, she summoned the pole Zidane had given her earlier. Suddenly it caught on fire and at the end of it the flames merged together to create an overly large blade three times her size and out of her back she sprouted…

"Oh, that's _**soo**_ cheating!" Riku said pointing an accusing finger with the hand that wasn't trying to pop his leg back into place at Risu who was now in the air thanks to the large grey wing on her back.

"Dude, what the-_WHOAH_!" Sora dodge rolled out of the way as suddenly a huge fireball hurtled his way and ominous chanting picked up in the background.

"Hold the fuck up!" Sora protested, and immediately the music came to a screeching halt.

"What is this?!" Sora asked Zidane and pointing to the slowly descending Risu.

"That would be Risu in her own unique version of your …Master form I believe?" He looked to Risu for confirmation, who merely nodded in response.

"She looks like Sephiroth knock off!" Riku yelled as paramedics appeared on the scene and lifted him onto a stretcher.

**"I did not give the order to stop."** The boss's automated voice growled out around them.

"Are you kidding me! How am I supposed to win against that!" Sora yelled and twitched as Risu, who had grown bored with the yelling going around, showed off her sudden super speed.

"Oh, she can run faster than me too huh!? What else can you do Risu?" Sora tapped his foot on the ground expectantly.

"I've got strength, ability to communicate with Heartless, can wield Riku's keyblade because my own blade," here she summoned a white version of Way 2 Dawn. "Is the opposite of his, I can wield fire and darkness simultaneously, super speed, I can even shoot lasers from time to time. I'm also a pretty damn good sharp shooter, and a master magician."

Silence filled the auditorium and the screen dissolved from the ruins of Radiant Garden to the many angry brown eyes that were slowly turning red again.

"Fuck this, I'm not playing anymore." Sora once again threw his copy of the script on the ground, and proceeded to stomp on it, until it was a disgusting pasty mess on the floor.

"It's not even remotely fair! I don't even have that many abilities! I don't wield fire, or some lame element, but she can do this?! You intentional made it so that NO ONE could beat her! It's not right!"

"Sora, shut up!" Risu hissed desperately as their collars suddenly started beeping like crazy.

"No! She needs to listen to me, this is ridiculous and-"

"C'mon and get Riku out of here, he's all ready got a broken leg!" Zidane ordered the paramedics. Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads in understanding in grabbed and end of the stretcher and bolted out of the auditorium with Zidane closing the doors behind them.

"Sora, please let it go!" Risu desperately pleaded as the collar beeped faster and faster and the screens were nothing but static.

The damage had been done, however, as the room began to flood and the collars were still beeping.

"OM, she's gonna drown us!"

"No, you idiot we're gonna be electrocuted even worse than ever!" Risu cried as the water began to reach her hips.

"HOW!?"

"THE COLLARS ARE CHARGING YOU MORON!!" Risu screamed as the water quickly reached chest height.

* * *

Outside the auditorium, it was silent. Too quiet, save for the sound of running water coming from behind the double doors. Zidane, Sakura, Hinata, and Riku watched the double doors intently for any sign of their comrades still being alive, but they heard nothing.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"You know those warnings on the labels of hairdryers and stuff that say don't operate near water?" Sakura asked them. They all nodded their heads.

"The shock collars being charged up to the max, plus a flooding room. Picture that for a moment."

"Ooooh." Everyone said realizing the reason for the silence themselves.

"This is just too much." Riku moaned, laying back down on the stretcher and waiting for Sora and Risu to come back. What ever would be left anyway.

* * *

**_A/N: Lol, how many of you have ever felt the same as Sora and Riku about OC's with WAY too many abilities than necessary? XD_**


	7. Blaming Character's for Writers Block

**_A/N: Okay, so I've been doing my research, which means I've gone and read millions of fanfiction for any other things that might bother some people, when i realized a trend in a few of them. Blaming Characters for the reason you couldn't write a fic. And holding conversations with them as if they actually there. So, this is more of a little boost to get me going again, so look at it as more of a filler. XD _**

**_Disclaimer: No owny Kingdom Hearts! T^T lemme alone all ready! *shakes fist at lawyers*_**

* * *

For a change Riku didn't find himself back in the cell, but in the Infirmary. A white sterile room with a row of beds lining the walls, and white sheets. That's what he had been expecting anyway, and even thought the walls were white, each sheet on the bed was decorated in a way that showed that this bed was reserved for certain people.

His own bed had a yellow comforter with a black X on it. It reminded him of his old shirt from when he was 14. Four beds down to his right, Sora's bed was colored in three parts. The middle was black with a silver crown on it, while the edges that dangles of the bed were black. Across from him and up at least five beds to his left was Risu's bed. Her's was a simple tye-dye comforter with a smiley face on the front. He supposed her ability to shape fit inspired the colors at one point. Or maybe, her creator had been smoking crack? Who knows really.

Sakura had patched up his leg as best as she could before wandering off with Hinata to the back room of the infirmary to conduct inventory.

**_Flashback_**

_"You are to stay put for exactly 20 minutes. We used some potions from the Harry Potter Universe to speed up the process of healing you leg, so you can get right back to work." Sakura informed him before leaving._

_"Y-you're free to leave, a-after the twenty minutes. By th-that time Risu-chan-"_

_"Don't add chan to my name!" Risu snapped glaring up at the ceiling in her full body cast._

_"and Sora-kun will be healed as well. I sh-shall come back to h-help you free them by then." Hinata said before quickly bowing and moving to help Sakura in the back._

**_End Flashback_**

Five minutes had all ready gone by and here he was. Bored. Sora was still unconscious, and Risu was too pissed off to talk too at the moment. How she could survive being electrocuted and nearly drowning like that and still manage to stay conscious was beyond him.

"I've been through worse." Risu said, and he realized he must have asked that question out loud.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." And silence remained between them.

* * *

"Ah man! What a crazy day!" Sora yawned as they walked down the hallway to where ever Zidane was taking them. The collars had been removed, seeing as how the boss had taken a look at the damage she had caused, and agreed to never drown and shock at the same time ever again. Sora, Riku, and Risu were chained together at the ankles instead, and had to walk one behind the other single file to avoid tripping over the chains as they walked.

"You bitch." Risu snarled, before Zidane cuffed her lightly behind the ear.

"Watch it. You don't wanna go back to your sessions with Honey again do ya'?" Zidane reminded her, and Risu shut up wisely.

"No, I approve this time. Sora, you got to stop talking back to the screen. You almost died for real in there." Riku scolded the sheepish keyblade master.

"Yeah, I know, but Riku everything was just so…_wrong!"_ He whined and Riku silently agreed with him. It was totally unfair how easily Risu was beating them. The thought irritated him to know end, how he'd been flicked away like some insect.

"All in all, that rehearsal really wasn't too bad." Zidane spoke into the sudden silence. "You guys did great with the acting and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I guess we did." Sora said perking up at the praise. "You did really great too Risu. We totally bought the whole psychotic villain role you played in there."

Zidane and Risu stared at Sora before shaking their heads,

"what? It was a good performance." Riku agreed.

"It's not that the compliment is appreciated, but…that's the only role I'm good at. I do that role all the time. Compliments about how awesomely spooky, or badass I am like that don't have the same affect as they would have."

"Remember what I told you before we left the cell?" Zidane asked. "Risu is a re-hash character designed for one kind of use repeatedly. You shouldn't have been surprised she was good at that role at all. She performs it too much to NOT be good at it.

"That's right. Sorry you're a waste of space Risu." Riku said smirking over his shoulder as Risu glared death at the back of his head.

"I will kill you two one day." Risu swore under her breath. Zidane simply sighed as he opened their cell door.

"I only pray tomorrow will be better."

* * *

Tomorrow was NOT better. In fact it was great! The boss had stayed up the majority of last night editing and posting chapters, and by the time she posted the fight scene, her story had more than 100 reviews.

**"Ve~! Germany, and I get to do the announcements today! America and England are having problems. Something about a fan fiction they're trying to persuade Boss lady not to write!"** Italy said.

**"That's right. Let us hope they are successful in their endeavor. In the meanwhile, T.I.P. is under hiatus which means it's a free day for you all. Do as you please."** Germany ordered before shutting of the P.A. system. Cheers could be heard all throughout the building.

"Does this mean we can go home!" Sora said excitedly. Finally he could go back to Destiny Islands. His mother had to be worried sick about him, and Kairi (the real one, not the one Riku killed here) had to be having kittens over his and Riku's disappearance. He could show her the new buff, and awesome him!

"No, silly you got teleported here. You leave when the boss is done with you." Zidane laughed opening their cell and leaving it open.

"You're not gonna lock it?" Sora asked.

"No way!" Zidane laughed. "It's Inspiration Day. It's where the author let's their Imagination run wild in the hopes that some idea will get them motivated enough to write again. So the guards leave the door open and everyone gets to do what they want and roam wherever they please."

"So, it's a vacation, really." Riku said. Risu and Zidane nodded before walking back out the cell.

"Go do as you please!" Risu yelled out to them before splitting ways from Zidane at the door. Alone the two boys sat there, completely unsure of what to do.

"Wow, this is unexpected." Riku said into the silence. Sora nodded his head in agreement before getting up himself.

"Well, I suppose we just…drift around or something." Sora suggested, offering his hand to help Riku up.

"I guess." He agreed uncertainly.

* * *

One day, turned into weeks, weeks, turned into a month. By that time, everyone had exhausted themselves with any activity they could think of to fill the void of inactivity not performing or having to work left behind. They'd done Indoor Hockey against team Kakashi, wrestled with the Luchadors from Mucha Lucha, participated in 18 Xaolin Showdowns with Monks, terrorized Hamsters with Risu, ran away from 23 angry mobs, and fought a semi-epic Pirate versus Ninja versus Hobo War in the halls.

Now, the group found themselves listless and bored with life.

"Hey, is Inspiration Day over yet."

"No. Anymore fun ideas?" Risu asked the group.

"No." They replied back.

"So, this is another Writer's Block event instead isn't it?" Zidane asked the typical rhetorical question that had everyone glaring at him.

"I know, I know. We got to come up with something. The boss is depending on us to give her inspiration. We're her muses! If we don't come up with something…I shudder to think what's gonna happen to our tails! 'scuse the pun." Zidane shuddered clutching to his tail protectively.

"All we can do is wait. It's not like we're writers after all. We don't have a clue what to do in this situation." Riku said.

The sighed together in unison and laid around in the cell. Someone else would hopefully inspire their Boss, because they sure as hell couldn't.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, definately filler material but i think i got the point out there that, characters are not the reason you can't write your fics. Stop blaming them, they aren't real any way. And stop talking to them. It's actually creepy and makes me worry for your sanity._**


	8. Unnecessary Crossovers

_**A/N: Chapter eight, and things are going great! *is shot* Okay I know it was a horrible rhyme, but I tried. XD This is chapter covers an issue, that ranks a four on the scale of irritation with Fanfiction. Unnecessary Crossovers. Some things just shouldn't be crossed over together, and this came to me when i found a HarryPotter/Gundam Wing AC crossover. I can't help but wonder how someone thought it a good idea to take mecha suits and huge ass guns into Harry Potter, where people fight with wands (sticks) and do magic. It just doesn't seem like something that should have been done. At least with Naruto/Bleach cross overs i can see how that would work. But, if it's just way to different don't bother. Please. However to each his own.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Hetalia. I do however, own Risu, and torturing her is loads of fun don't you agree? :D_**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a long time since I've felt the need to confide in you about my problems. This, of course, doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to start writing in you again about anything and everything, but I feel a need to make talk to someone, and it can't be my roommates, because…_

_THEY ARE THE PROBLEM!!_

Risu glared up from her pile of hay on the floor as Riku and Sora were once again bickering over who got the scrawny less burnt piece of bacon. Zidane, the monkey clone that he is, was laughing and while the two were distracted used said tail to steal the bacon off the tray to eat for himself.

_Now I know we haven't been the best of friends after the Great Burning incident (sorry for your crispy, burnt edges and spine by the way), but I need you to keep me sane. At least less violent. Too many times I've had dreams where I could just stab the bastards with pitchforks and-_

**"G-good m-m-morning ev-ever-everyone!"** America sniffled over the intercom. Risu scowled darkly over her journal, and Riku and Sora stopped trying to claw through the bars to beat up Zidane.

**"The b-boss has c-com-come out of her Wr-wri-writer's block, and…I'm sorry I just can't do this!"** The sound of hurried footsteps running out of a room was heard in every room and hallway in the building.

**"I'm sorry for America's behavior,"** England said **"He's upset because…as of today…we…we're-Why couldn't you idiots find the Inspiration sooner!"** England yelled into the mike and stormed out as well. The halls were dead silent. No one understood what was happening. What was _going_ to happen.

"America's actually crying. This must be serious, I'll be back." Zidane said, and dashed down the hall to where ever he knew he'd get the answers.

"What's happening?" Sora asked as several other security guards were running left and right all over the place.

"I don't know, but like Zidane said it must be serious." Risu stuffed her journal back into the hay and pulled out a shot gun. "And serious is never good."

"…You have a shotgun in there?" Riku pointed at the pile of hay Risu used as her bed in disbelief.

"Yeah, it helps me sleep at night, so I know I have a means to defend myself." Risu admitted and began loading the gun with bullets.

"Riku, let it go. We're never gonna know how she got that in here." Sora sighed and began pacing up and down the cell. Suddenly the noises stopped, and the halls were deserted.

"Where the-" The lights went out, the cell left in complete darkness.

"Hey! What gives?!" Sora cried out at the sudden darkness. Riku's eyes easily adjusted to the darkness, having spent three years with it made the transition easier.

"Relax, some one pressed the panic button. The floor lights will light up in a minute." Risu explained. Not but a few seconds later did the floor begin to glow an eerie neon green.

"NO, please! Don't do this to us!" All three ran to the bars trying to see who was making all of the commotion.

"I'm sorry! I'll start driving hybrid cars! I'll get rid of McDonald's! Just please don't do this to me~!" America, they realized even though they could barely make out his face in the dim lighting, his voice was unmistakeable, was being dragged and by at least ten people into an empty cell across from them.

"We're sorry, America. But what's done is done. Boss needed a new angle for the story to catch her reviewers interest again, and this is her solution." Zidane said he unlocked the cell America was to be thrown in.

"Unhand me! I do not approve of being manhandled this way!" England roared as he lay strewn over Germany's shoulder pounding the bigger man's back.

"It's best to take Italy's advice and surrender. We are powerless against the Boss." Germany scowled deeply, not at all pleased with the situation he was in. Japan had all ready tried to commit suicide to avoid the disaster about to unfold, but was unsuccessful, and was in the Infirmary healing from his self inflicted wounds.

"Thank you for not making a scene. We will return Italy and Japan to you once Japan has healed and Italy is done eating his pasta." Zidane said, and allowed Germany and England to enter before ordering the ten other gaurds to throw America in. They all to quickly tossed the distraught man into the cell and Zidane quickly closed and locked the cell door.

"NOOOOOoooooo!" America wailed and threw himself at England, crying in despair.

"Get off of me! You fool!" England demanded trying to shove the taller nation away. The guards dispersed, but not before dropping a stack of papers off in Zidane's hands.

"Have them ready in an hour." One of the guards ordered as they left. The hall lights, turned back on, and the floor ceased to glow green.

"What's happening? This is a new development." Risu pondered aloud. Sora and Riku looked at each other in shock.

"YOU DON'T _KNOW!?"_ They exclaimed alarmed. If Risu didn't know, there was no way they could expect to survive this. No possible way.

"They got put in our wing of the dungeon, this wing is for main characters in Boss's stories. Zidane what's happening?" Risu asked, trying to ignore the feeling of doom and nausea settling in her gut.

"…The boss is attempting…a crossover with the Hetalia series." Zidane informed them, making America cry even louder than before and Germany and England to flinch in disgust at the turn of events.

"A…crossover? What for?" Risu demanded. Seriously, Boss goes on her little two month break and suddenly she thinks her story needs to be a crossover? Granted she had nothing against crossover stories, but with Hetalia? What sense did she have for thinking that was even a remotely good idea?!

"The plot is the same, but she's incorporating Hetalia into the mix. She plans to have them enter the KH universe somehow." Zidane shrugged before handing off 3 copies of what ever the guards had given them to Germany to pass around in his cell, and passed the remaining three to Riku to pass along in theirs.

"Wait a minute. **Hetalia: Axis Powers** is crossing over…into **KINGDOM HEARTS**?" Sora asked for clarification. Zidane nodded grimly in response.

"Good luck, be ready to go in an hour, all of you. America, relax. Think of your situation this way. You get to be a hero for real now-"

"I AM A HERO!!" America snapped. Blue, bloodshot eyes glaring over the frames of his glasses at Zidane. Zidane held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Relax! Just relax! I don't want to have to get the tazzer!" Zidane pleaded. He'd done enough for the day if you asked him.

"Just practice your parts, and the sooner we get this done. The sooner this whole fanfic will end." Risu suggested to everyone. Everyone made some sound of agreement before going over their lines in their heads. Zidane sagged to the floor in relief. Hopefully, things would go smoothly with this sudden change.

* * *

Things were NOT going well with this sudden change in plot. The dynamics of the two groups was horribly off. For one, the Hetalia group was simply a bit too energetic, and sprung into too many arguments that had everyone, this time Zidane couldn't escape fast enough, suffer the wrath of Pikawhore. The KH group was somewhat too serious and longwinded, making team Hetalia easily bored and begging for them to hurry up and get to the joke or punch line.

"Look, we're doing the best we can, but our game is known for ridiculously long cutscenes ok!" Riku yelled at England.

"Then speed it up then! Our show only lasts five bloody minutes an episode! We can't be expected to wait this long for you to explain to us how we ended up in your universe! I mean look at me!" He cried out gesticulating wildly at the huge brown boots he had to endure wearing. "I'm wearing these ridiculous heavy shoes! How do you people stand, let alone walk in these ruddy things?"

"Hey! These shoes are awesome! You see the stunts we have to do all the time? If we didn't wear these to protect our feet, we'd have to pay billions of American dollars on pedicures!" Sora argued back.

"These clothes are so lame! Japan why did your country make something so uncomfortable!" America whined as he was dressed in Sora's Brave Form outfit, except it was designed to resemble the American flag.

"I'm sorry." Was all Japan would say.

"Ve~, don't take out your frustrations on Japan. He tries really hard, and his games are always fun to play." Italy pouted defending his friend, though one look at America's face had him running behind Germany waving a white flag in surrender!

"Leave Italy alone!" Germany yelled.

"Make him stand up for himself!" Risu yelled back at Germany. "If he stood up for himself, instead of hiding behind you at the slightest sign of danger he'd be better off!"

**"Silence!"** Boss's voice echoed through out the auditorium, affectively ending all arguments.

**"Is there a reason this time, that no one is acting out the Keyhole scene in this story."** The Boss asked, and the eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course, there's a blasted reason! We can't work together like this! We don't match up well at all!" England protested and was immediately shocked into submission.

"Iggy!" America cried, and moved to help him up.

"Don't try to help!" Sora warned too late, as America suddenly convulsed on the floor.

**"Risu, Italy, proceed with the keyhole scene."** Boss ordered. Risu grimaced and Italy paled a little, but turned around, back facing Risu.

"Show me the keyhole." Risu ordered immediately getting to work, but Risu could help but feel revolted at what was about to happen next.

"It just showed up one day, but okay~" Italy said with false innocence. He couldn't believe a woman could write something so wrong as to what he had to do next.

Everyone stared, mortified as Italy dropped his pants in front of Risu, and the shape of keyhole was all to brightly glowing where it shouldn't be. Everyone was silent, and nothing could be heard except Risu's sudden sniffling and sobs as she raised her white Keyblade and a beam of light…entered the keyhole, and unlocked it.

**"End Scene. You may leave."** Boss said, and the eyes on screen shut off.

"…"

"..."

"So," Zidane said into the tense, awkward silence. " Did anyone else catch that horrible innuendo there?" Risu broke down and cried her poor scarred and tainted eyes out on the floor.

**_"WHY!?"_** She screamed to the heavens. **_"IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY! WHY DID SHE WRITE SOMETHING SO WRONG!!"_**

"I feel violated Germany!" Italy cried pulling up his pants. Germany awkwardly patted Italy on the head for comfort.

"I know Italy, I'm sorry."

"…What hell has been unleashed?" England asked Riku.

"I don't know. I don't know." Riku whispered, eyes still burning from the horrible scene he had just witnessed.

It was officially the worst scene they had ever acted in so far, and because of a crossover gone wrong. So very, very wrong.

* * *

**_A/N: It's a sad thing to have this happen to character huh? XD lol, that scene with Italy though scared me though. My mind is truly a dangerous place. XD I'm going to go get a CAT scan now. XD_**


	9. One Mary Sue is Enough

**_A/N: I;m most certaintly on a role this week, I've been updating like crazy XD BUt in the end that just says I'm having fun with this story and I'll continue to update it as often as I can :) I have to dedicate this chapter to Fanfiction Fanacticion. For reminding me how I'd completely forgotten about how Mary Sues tend to be oh so perfect. Thanks for that XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any other character mentioned except Risu and Keiko._**

* * *

It took awhile to accomplish, but the idea for the Hetalia/Kingdom Hearts crossover was abandoned, and the story continued on the path it was originally planned for. Team Hetalia however, would never be the same ever again. They'd been exposed to too much in so little time you see, and wel,l permanent comma's all around for them, I guess. Who knows what finally made them think trying to do a group suicide was a good idea?

Zidane sighed as he finished clearing out the cell they had been living in across from Team Kingdom Hearts. It had taken a lot of work managing the two groups, and he was relieved he only had to handle one nut case group again. Sora and America together was a disaster waiting to happen, as both of them stuck their nose in business that didn't concern them and had to always do the _"right"_ thing. It had painfully reminded him why he had so quickly stuck with Security instead of Acting. He did not enjoy the collars, or the whips, the torches, the lynching, or the drownings they had to suffer through.

"I wish they'd just co-operate like they're supposed too!" He complained. Sweeping up a mound of pasta and hamburger wrappings.

"What they need, is someone to keep them in line. Make them get along in this stupid story they're supposed to be working on. The perfect partner. As if that'll happen!" Zidane swept up the garbage and dumped it down the waste shoot before leaving the cell and continuing about his business.

Completely unaware of the small floating security screen with the image of narrowed, thoughtful, brown eyes.

* * *

"Who…_the hell_…is this?" Risu asked first, clearly annoyed that once again another change had occurred while she had been rehearsing with the others. Riku and Sora shrugged staring at the new occupant in their cell. Neither boy had seen this person before. Not even in the two month long Writer's Block where they had been free to explore the prison.

In the cell was another girl, long blonde hair pulled into twin ponytails, and wide, pretty, blue eyes. She stood up and smiled at them and Riku and Sora we're reminded very closely of a super model from a _Victoria's Secret_ catalog. Not that they would actually ever _look_ at those magazines. It was wrong, and Disney wouldn't endorse them if they found out about such a thing.

The girl was perfect! Perfect hour glass figure, beautiful eyes, silky hair, and did they mention awesome legs in those daisy duke shorts?

"Hello!" Riku and Sora were immediately infatuated with the woman. Her voice was like the sound of a thousand singing angels.

"My names Keiko!" She greeted them all, and Risu sneered in disgust at the display her two male cohorts were making of themselves. For heaven's sake they were drooling! Weren't they involved with _each other_ in the plot? They shouldn't be allowed to act this way!

"Oi! Morons, what gives? Close your mouths Pete's sake!" She ordered and bashed the two knuckle heads skulls together.

"Teehee! They're so cute!" Keiko giggled and the boys simply melted onto the floor. Risu was pissed.

"OK! Where the hell is Zidane? ZIDANE!!!" Risu roared, and the clone came running down to the cell tazzer in hand and nightstick raised in the other, but one look into the cell had him simply standing there like an idiot.

"…Who the heck it that?" He asked Risu.

"How should I know! That's your job!" Risu yelled pointing the all too familiar accusatory finger at the monkey boy.

"Well, I wasn't informed of a newbie, and I sure as hell would have made sure to be here when you got here. You're not exactly the nicest person to get along with."

"What ever." Risu brushed off the insult.

"She says her name is Keiko, and these two," Risu jerked a thumb over at the tow boys fighting for Keiko's attention. "simply melted into drooling Neanderthals the minute she spoke. What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Zidane replied exasperated. He wasn't the one responsible for receiving new comers! That was Tamaki's job, especially when it came to women!

"Oh, how rude! I didn't explain why I was here." Keiko giggled cutely.

"It's not rude at all." Sora and Riku chorused completely smitten.

"I'm working with you all in this story. I was created specifically to-"

"Wait a minute! Created?!" Risu panicked, her blood running cold at what she had just heard. It simply wasn't possible! This couldn't be happening! Not again!

"That's right. Boss heard someone complaining about how no one is getting along and that everyone hates each other, so I was created to help you all get along! I'm just worried you'll hate me though." Keiko pouted cutely, tears brimming ready to fall. Riku and Sora immediately fussed over her.

"It's okay! We couldn't ever hate you!" Sora said reassuring the suddenly distraught woman.

"Sora's right! You don't ever have to worry about us hating you. Never!" Riku placated rubbing soothing circles on the girls back. Risu stared at the scene and immediately turned her gaze back to Zidane.

"Someone…_wished _for this Zidane. Any ideas on who would be complaining?" She asked him. Zidane, sweating bullets, shook his head no vigorously. Risu's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, at least those boys have some one else to bother."

Zidane whimpered and hurriedly left the group to await further instructions. Hoping to what ever deity that would listen that he didn't play a part in the birth of another Mary Sue.

* * *

Whoever was responsible for this, was going to die a painful, slow, bloody death by the time Risu was through with them. Keiko was a pain in the ass to deal with. Rehearsals were being held more often now that Title in Progress (yes, she _still_ had yet to come up with a good name even though it's been four months by now) had reached an unimaginable and horrifying new level of popularity and Boss wanted to get as much done as possible so she could rest up during the Christmas holidays soon approaching.

Thus, why once again for the fifth time today the gang, plus Keiko, found themselves in the auditorium performing under the scrutiny of the Brown eyes, for once, not glaring at them. In fact, things seemed to be going exactly they way they should. It was all thanks to Keiko, and Risu wasn't finding it hard to hate the perky, blue-eyed, wanna-be Jessica Simpson. The girl was so annoying to deal with!

Keiko, true to her role, was a clumsy and adorable girl who tailed Riku and Sora around to different worlds, always in need of rescuing and the two never complained because they found her so adorable.

Sickening. All of it was sickening, and the worst part was...she had a sob story.

"I-I had a family once." Keiko sniffed sitting in a chair in the makeshift gummi ship the stage had been transformed into. "Our world, was so peaceful. So pretty. But then, those heartless showed up. ON my birthday even!"

"No!" Sora gasped shocked.

"Yeah, they killed everyone. My parents hid me away in cupboard under the stairs and sacrificed themselves to protect me."

"_Cupboard under the stairs"_ Risu mouthed off stage as she listened in on the dialogue. Her boss had to go and use a Harry Potter reference in this story too?

"Well, now you've got us!" Sora said ruffling Keiko's hair who blinked up at him with huge crocodile tears on her face.

"You can come back to Destiny Islands with us!" Sora continued excitedly and Riku nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh Thank you!" Keiko cried and hugged Sora. The brunette smiled affectionately down at Keiko. Riku couldn't, and wouldn't stop making retching noises in the background.

* * *

Zidane was frightened. He had every right to be, of course. He had unintentionally done the one thing Risu hated more than anything. Suggested a New Character. The PERFECT Character at that. Risu liked to work alone. The way she saw it, it was bad enough to have one Mary-Sue character in a story. But two? That was pushing it, especially if they were exactly the way Risu hated them. Unfortunately for him, Keiko was everything Risu hated. While she was the perfect villain who would later turn good and died, Keiko was the perfect goody-goody two shoes. Nobody likes Goody-goody two shoes. Even other Goody-goody two shoes, hated other goody-goody two shoes. If that made sense.

Now Risu was standing there not even bothering to pretend she hated Keiko and all she stood for. Keiko was ranting to her about how Risy had been responsible for the death of her family and her world, and Risu looked like she really wished said world was even _real_ to start with, so she could do just that. He could only pray she never found out Keiko being here was his fault.

* * *

"I won't give up! I will defeat you! I'll protect Riku and Sora with everything I have!" Keiko yelled charging at Risu who merely side stepped out of the way and let the girl trip over her own feet and fall face first into the dirt of the savannah. Risu, a sleek silver lioness merely glared hate and loathing at the Meerkat Keiko. Seriously, she was a Meerkat! How easy, this was going to be.

"You're a fool. I won't waste my time on someone so insignificant." Risu sneered and moved to walk away from the crying _(again!)_ yellow furred Meerkat.

"I won't let you get away!" Keiko cried suddenly, and just as the script said, she charged once more at Risu. This time Risu stood still in mock shock as Keiko stabbed her with a glowing red shard. A Heart Fragment. In pain, Risu snarled and clawed at Keiko drawing blood across the girl's abdomen. Off stage Sora shrieked like a girl at seeing the poor Keiko he found so absolutely precious being beaten up in such a way. Risu scowled openly, but kept her focus on acting for now. She'd deal with Sora and Riku as soon as she got rid of a little nuisance, permanently.

"I don't know," she grunted in mock pain. "How you got a hold of a fragment, but you'll pay for it!" Risu snarled viciously. Aqua eyes glinting malice and hate. Oh, how she wished the scene wouldn't end with Sora and Riku coming in at the right moment to save the girl from her!

"I did it to protect them! I'll die happy, knowing they'll be okay!" Keiko cried, more of those stupid tears running down her muzzle. Risu couldn't take it anymore. This was too much.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ She roared and the room shook for a moment. No one moved.

"I'm going to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do!" Risu swore, and changed back into a human. Keiko, too stunned to change back herself, was unprepared for what came next.

"Risu, NO!" Zidane yelled from his seat by the doors, but it was too late. Risu brought her foot down and crushed Keiko, stomping repeatedly in manic glee as Keiko became nothing but a smear on the floor.

"What the hell!?" Riku cried out in horror. She didn't have to go that far! Sora fainted, Sakura and Hinata catching him just in time and escorted him off the premises.

The auditorium was dead silent after that. Save for the sounds of Risu's gleeful laughter and the squishing of organs underneath her boot. Zidane sunk low in his seat trying to disappear and wish none of this was happening.

**"Stop."** Boss's voice ordered Risu. Risu glared at the screen, but only stopped after stomping two more times on the remains.

**"You are all dismissed. Have Risu escorted to Honey in the psych ward. She is to remain there for four weeks."** Boss told Zidane, who only could nod his head weakly in obedience and fear. The screens shut off, and Riku all but ran out of the auditorium to the safety of his cell. Risu was hand cuffed and put into a straight jacket by several other security guards by the time Zidane made it down to the stage. Risu dark glare focused completely on him. The look in her eyes, only confirmed his suspicions.

"I know it was you, Zidane." Risu hissed, and all he could do was whimper in fear.

It looked like he'd be taking his vacation leave earlier this year.

* * *

**_A/N: Poor Zidane, it looks like he'll be gone for awhile folks :( That's what you get for bringing in more than one Mary-Sue._**


	10. Leave the Wall Alone!

**_A/N: Hehehe, I guess I disappeared on you all, but I totally didn't forget this story (is lying). Well, not completely anyway. It's just, I was one of those VERY last minute X-mas shoppers, and then I had to go and register for my next set of classes, then i had to go to the post office, and blah blah blah. Excuses, excuses I know ^^; Either way, here is Chapter 10, which you all should have had on Christmas like I planned before dissappearing until New Years. T^T_**

_**This chapter is the one thing in fanfiction that is number one on my list of the most irritating things you can do in a fanfic. Breaking the Fourth Wall. ****Especially when it's not a Humor story. You get more leeway if it were a funny crack fic being written, but when you set the mood for your story just right, and it's a totally serious moment don't ruin it by having you or the character break the wall. It is there for a reason.** _

_**Anyway, on with the fic!**_

**_Disclaimer: I no own KH, or any other characters mentioned in this story except for Risu and Boss. There, hope your happy *glares at lawyers in corner*_**

* * *

Riku found that he was adjusting to life as a crazy author's slave. Sure, the food wasn't all that great, and he got beat up every day, but in that aspect it was sort of like school. The prison even had a social hierarchy.

At the top was the Author, or Boss as everyone here called Pikawhore. Next had been the Hetalia crew, as they were the current favorite pets until they…committed suicide. Riku guessed England's cooking really was lethal. So after them came the staff. Who were broken down into several factions, each headed by some character from an anime or video game. The TG's -Technical Group- they kept maintenance on every electronic device and without them Boss would be unable to communicate. You never saw the TG's according to Zidane, but they pretty much lived in the walls of the Prison.

Then you had the Nutrition Staff who fed everyone. Since Riku and Sora were not permitted into the cafeteria until the were allowed a day of freedom in Inspiration Day, they didn't know of anyone except this guy named Jerry from DGray Man who worked there. Then there was the Medical Crew, consisting of Madam Pomfrey, Sakura, Hinata, and if you had _really_ bad luck some heavily chested woman named Tsunade. Then came Security, who kept things orderly and in place so everything ran as smoothly as it should. They also doubled as any of the other three positions in case of emergencies. At the bottom you had Riku and Sora. The Inmates, aka actors. They were at the bottom, but everyone knew without them the system fell apart. You can't have a story without characters after all.

Yeah, Riku was totally adjusting to life here, and he was more than sure that wasn't a good thing.

"Hey, guys?" Sora called. Riku turned around to face the brunette, while Zidane merely grunted in response tossing his night stick up and down into the air.

"What?" Riku asked.

"How long has this wall been here?" Sora said pointing to a large brick wall that was on the auditorium stage. Riku blinked, mildly surprised at seeing the structure there.

"I don't know. I don't think it was here before." Riku said kicking at the wall, yet it remained standing up.

"What is it Zidane?" Sora asked turning to the other boy sulking from his seat.

"I don't know. It's a wall. What do you want me to do?" He grumped before sulking some more in his chair.

Sora shook his head at the other in disappointment.

"C'mon Zidane! You're supposed to know things too! We have to rely on you if Risu isn't here to explain things to us. Thanks to you she's…somewhere." Sora complained. Zidane was their back up source of information on anything strange going on, and right now this was definitely a strange situation.

"Look, it's a wall. Whether it's been here before or not doesn't matter, it's there so get used to it!" He snapped irritably.

"…"

"I don't think we like you so bitchy." Riku said into the silence. Zidane kindly gave him the finger.

* * *

"So, seriously that wall was there all through out our make out scene earlier." Sora pointed out to Riku again once they were back in their cell.

"You're making out with your male best friend, practically raping me, and you're concerned about the wall that remained on stage. Really?" Riku frowned making his way towards the sink and grabbing his tooth brush.

"I've all ready come to terms, and since I'm clearly confident in my sexual orientation I'm not stressing over this as much as you."

"…" Riku threw a bar of soap at his head.

"OW! That hurt!" Sora sulked.

"I highly suggest you shut up. I don't need more stress and trauma than I all ready have." Riku threatened.

"Fine!" Sora sulked. He'd forgotten how much Ansem had really screwed with Riku's mind. He wondered just how much trauma his friend all ready had, and then suddenly come here where things made no sense at all? Not a good thing for someone who may all ready be mentally unstable.

* * *

"WHAT IS WITH THIS WALL!?"

"Shut-up!" Sora and Riku turned around to see Risu walk leisurely up the steps to the stage.

"Risu!" Both boys exclaimed in surprise. The other girl merely glared at them in response and continued observing the large brick wall in the middle of the stage.

"You can't even see the screens behind it." Riku commented as he tried to find a way to look around the wall.

"How was, well, your time away?" Sora asked.

"…"

"Not good, I know. Just figured you'd like to share your emotional trauma or something." Sora said with a shrug.

"I killed a Mary Sue. I only went into rehab for behavior correction for three weeks, and Boss talked to me in person."

"Really?" Riku asked astonished. "So you know what she actually looks like?"

"Mm, yeah. Last time I saw her she was only 11 years old. Now eight years later and it reminds me just how old I am." Risu sighed. If her hair wasn't grey all ready she would be imagining several grey strands of them in red hair.

"What's with the wall?" She asked. "It looks really familiar."

"So you've seen this before?" Sora questioned. Finally he'd get answers to the questions he'd been having for a month now. Zidane had disappeared on them, and no one they bumped into would tell them where the monkey boy clone was. "Yeah, it doesn't show up all of the time though, really rare, but my gut tells me something happens. I can't recall what though."

"You know, lately you're becoming quite useless in the information department." Sora said. Risu glared at him, but chose to ignore his comment.

"It's time to act, let's get ready. Hey where's Zidane?" She asked. Both boys shrugged. She sighed, the clone had went and gone into hiding as she suspected.

"**Begin Rehearsal!**" Boss's voice rang out in the auditorium.

"Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work we go!" Risu sang. Sora and Riku looked at each other with long suffering looks.

"_This is gonna end horribly I just know it."_ Riku thought.

* * *

Riku clenched at his arm in pain. It wasn't broken, thankfully, but he took another blow like that and it would be.

"Just give up." Risu said, face completely void of emotion.

"Never!" Riku rolled out of the way is an orb of darkness came hurtling his way.

"You won't succeed." Risu, completely blank, created another mass in her hands, slightly larger than the last.

"I have no desire to continue this." She said, walking slowly forward to where she'd seen Riku duck behind a pile of rubble,

_'Sloth, huh? How fitting.' _Riku thoat as he quickly downed a potion so that his right arm was useable again. Fighting against one of Risu's heart fragments was seriously tiring work. Each peice held an emotion or trait the made up who Risu really was. SO far they only had 8, 7 if they took into account the fragment Keiko had sacrificed herself to put back into Risu. Unfortunately for her and them that fragment had been Hate.

"This is boring brother. I'm just going to give up." Sloth Risu said dismissing the orb in hand and plopping down on the ground. Riku blinked, surprised at how quickly this fight was ending compared to the others.

_'Then again, she is Sloth.'_ Riku reminded himself before cautiously stepping out from behind the rubble and, just as she had claimed, Sloth Risu was sitting on the ground completely vurnerable and open to an attack staring up the the grey sky above.

"Uhm, really?" Riku hesitated. Sloth Risu slowly turned her head towards him and nodded.

"**She is Sloth Dude, she isn't going to DO anynthing.**"

Riku and Risu jumped at the sound of Boss's voice suddenly appearing from nowhere.

"What the-What are you doing!?" Risu demanding getting up from off the ground to glare at where the screens were suddenly visible again. The large brick wall that had been standing up in fron of the screens for the past three weeks, now a pile of rubble.

"Did any of us _hear_ the wall even collapse?" Riku asked.

"It fell when one of Risu's Dark matter orbs hit it." Sora said climbing back up on stage.

"Oh, god. Please tell me that wasn't THAT wall." Risu moaned, head in her hands.

"**Yeah, you guys totally broke the Fourth Wall just now. I can talk to you any time I want now!**" Boss's voice said, the eyes on screen bright and happy.

"The Fourth Wall?" Sora asked.

"It seperates the author from the story. You're not allowed to break it because it's a very annoying and distracting to have the author suddenly burst in and give their two cents on everything we do." Risu informed them.

"**People do it anyway. I don't see why I shouldn't. This story is lacking some humor in it, and I think this is a good way for me to get more of an audience**."

"You're writing a Romance/Action story. I doubt they care or expect it to be funny." Riku pointed out, but the glares from the many eyes on screen shut him up.

"**I'm the author, authoress. I want it to be funny now.**"

"I take it that there isn't anything we can do to change her mind, so let's just go with it. It can't possible get too annoying right?" Sora suggested. Risu and Riku looked at each other nervously before sighing and agreeing to comply to the idea. It can't possibly get too bad.

* * *

They stood corrected, it COULD get annoying.

**"So my cat totally scratched my face the other day, and I had like whisker like scratches on both sides of my face, and I was like Hey! I look like Naruto! I'm gonna be Naruto all day today and shout Believe It to random strangers and-"**

"She's been talking for _five hours_." Sora groaned banging his head against the wall. They had progressed to the next scene since Boss had gottenwhat she wanted from that, and decided to move on to the next. They were now in Wonderland shrunken down to miniature size and waiting for the door to open up and let them enter. Risu, was waiting on the otjer side preparing an ambush where after another massive fight of epic proportions she'd get another heart fragment forced into her body. Thus, making her weaker. Unfortunately, the ambush was now ruined, because the Heartless she had with her on the other side had left after twenty minutes of inactivity.

"I know, but we can't go anywhere until she get's out what ever she has to say." Riku said and sat down on the floor releasing his grip on Way to Dawn so that it disappeared.

"I should have realized it sooner." Risu said beating herself up for not knwoing right away what the wall was there for.

"You should have!" Sora snapped kicking the fake Door to Wonderland where Risu was leaning against it on the other side.

"I told you, it comes and goes! It rarely ever shows up! She must have been waiting for an oppurtunity for this situation to happen!" Risu argued kicking the door back in retaliation.

**"But the worst thing about it was that she had the nerve to say my Nightmare Before Chritsmas Hoodie was a rip off, and her's was ten times better. I told her, look here bitch mine is better than yours because Jack Skellington is on mine! Who do you have? Dr. Finkelstien. Is he cool? No!"**

"What does your hoodie have to do with the story?" Riku asked exasperated.

**"Nothing really. It's just that jealous people are so annoying and I had to get this off my chest and share it with my reviewers because they love me and understand what I'm going through-"**

"Look what you did! You talked back to her, that makes it worse!" Risu yelled.

"My bad! She's clearly delusional anyway! I doubt her reviewers are going to care about some fight she had over a JACKET!" Riku defended himself.

"We've got to fix that wall! I can take this anymore!" Sora cried, pulling at his hair. Risu opened the door from her side of the door and walked in.

"You're right, but I got an even better idea." She said and ushered the boys to silently follow her.

**"I always wondered why Disney castle was crawling with so many heartless in the second game. It was like the minute you turned left, fifty thousand of those things popped out of nowhere and you ahd to fend them off. Protecting Queen Minni was annoying too because she only had one good move, but she didn't want to leave my side for more than 2 seconds. how irritating."**

Riku, Sora, and Risu by this point had managed to quietly sneak off stage and were backing away slowly towards the exit. The many brown eyes, not even paying them the slightest bit of attention.

"She has no friends to talk to like this in real life does she?" Riku whispered.

"She does actually, they're just as crazy as her." Risu shuddered recalling the Role Playing games she'd been involved in with said friends.

"People with no lives. I'm convinced they have have no lives." Sora said while quietly pushing open the exit doors, and slipping out. Riku and Risu followed, closing the door and making their way back to the safety of their cell.

"Is she gonna be mad, when she realises we left her there?" Riku wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but do you really care?"

"No." both boys agreed.

"Thought so." Risu said and they continued their treck down the hall.

* * *

4 hours later...

"Hey, you guys." Risu, Sora, and Riku looked up from their game of Uno to see Zidane opening the cell door and sitting down beside Sora.

"Hey, Z-Clone." Risu greeted, and Zidane glowered at her for the nickname.

"Boss says you guys are in trouble come next rehearsal." He informed them grabbing five cards of his own and joining the game.

"We figured." They replied and they continued with their game. Not at all caring that tomorrow they could be spending the rest of the week in the Medic Ward. It was better there, than in their cell.

* * *

**_A/N:Chapter 10 is done. I hope we learned something useful from this. Not only does breaking the fourth wall annoy some readers out there, but it's annoying for the characters, so let's try to not do it in serious stories anymore m'kay? Thank you. :D _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this one. Happy Holidays! _**


	11. No One Cares If It's Short

_**A/N: Okay, this is one we've all seen before. Or at least the majority of us have run into the same problem. Really short chapters. Now I know what you're thinking, not all chapter fics have to have long winding paragraphs Mangiana. I know this, and that's okay. But when you try to **disguise** it, that's when it's a problem. Like with how this chapter starts. One of those long overly long Author's notes where you thank everyone who reviewed you inside the fic. You know it's a disguise because if you look at the length of previous chapters they're longer than that particular chapter, and then afterwards the chapter that comes after the short one is longer. So, for those guilty of this, know that we don't care how long it is. It's the qaulity that matters. Long chapters don't necessarily mean your story is good. If it's short, let it be short, or wait and see what you can do to make it longer. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any anime, book, TV show, or game mentioned in this story. Just Risu. Unfortunately B/_**

**_All author names used in this fic are not real, or belong to actual people. Unless someone actual has one of these for an author name ^^;_**

* * *

_A/N: Okay everyone! Another exciting chapter for of T.I.P for all! I know all of you were on the edge of your seats when I left you all hanging last week. So far Riku is struggling with his "supposedly" unrequited feelings for Sora, yet despite that has managed to obtain another heart fragment yea!!! *dances* Sora on the other hand is having difficulties in holding down the fort in Jamestown ( it's in Pocahontas's world for those of you who may have skipped to the current chapter, shame on you.). As for Risu, she's struggling with horrible flashbacks of a past she tried to forget, and *gasp* the mother of Riku and Risu is still ALIVE?!?! Or is she? Hmmm. We'll just see now won't we ;) Lol, I have you all hooked don't I? XDDD_

_NymphSphere: Thanks for your amazing encouragement. And yes, Keiko will be surely missed. Who knows she might come back XD_

_xXhillXx: I always thought Sora could should be more…manly to sum up your very descriptive paragraph about how awesome I mad Sora. XD Glad you like him though, he'd have more fans if he were more like this don't you agree?_

_Sugarbabefan4456: Oh my god! Another fan! I'm glad you like this story so much :D I update every other week, so don't worry about not getting an update o this._

_Coopergangroks: Umm…I have no idea what you wanted to say, your review had at least five words in it and it looks like you posted your unfinished review on purpose. Either way, it looks like a positive review so Thanks and happy reading! ^^_

_SpiceXSugarRumcake: Question. What is a Spice Sugar Rumcake, or did you make that up? :D Either way it's cute, and yes, Riku is the uke. I feel that they're simply not enough uke!Riku stories out there, so that's why_

_NinjaspwnHobos: I totally agree with your Author name, Ninjas' for the win! XDD Though hobos seem to be making a comeback this year. =_=;_

_Draco/Hermioneluver: You support Draco Hermione too! I love that pairing! I think it's a possible relationship once you know Malfoy stops the whole pureblood thing, but whatever it's a beautiful paring!_

_Kyle-is-MINE: No he's mine! Lol, I'm just kidding. Yes, Chip and Dale have decided to leave Disney castle and stay in Pocahontas's world. It's more eco friendly apparently, and they can eat all the nuts they want without having to pay for them. Don't worry though, Max will totally take over. He was their protégé after all._

_Severus/thegreasy/git: Yes, Goofy's son is a knight in training, but I think he should be able to handle working in the gummi hangar in times of peace and stuff. It pays to be able to do more than one thing._

_Hamtarotime: Yes, I do plan to have Donald's nephews involved in the story. :D There always in the games anyway, so why not give them a part in my story?_

_BijuBiju: I don't appreciate flames. Like I said it is a yaoi story so don't like, don't read m'kay?_

_Flipsideup: No, I don't think Sora should be able to use the abilities his clothes give him in other normal clothing. Simply becasue the three fairies made them, and the magic is IN the clothes. It's what helps him super sprint and glide._

_Strangertidesawaitsu: Yes, I can't wait for the 4th Pirates movie! Johnny Depp is too hot. I mean seriously he makes a Pirate look good for once XD_

_Magicisaroundyou: Yea, the next world is Harry Potter, how'd you figure that out?_

_Anyway, on to the much awaited chapter 27~! :D_

* * *

"So, how'd you get the computer back up and running?" Sora asked. Risu glared at the brunette and grabbed a convienently placed baseball bat.

"YOU don't need to worry about that. Just back away twenty feet."

"It was an accident I doubt it'll happen again!" Spra protested, but at the sight of Risu raising the bat above her head he wisely stepped back. Riku snickered in amusement.

"Guys seriously we're seeing how the story is remember?" Zidane sighed. This time everyone crowded around him as he sat in front of the computer.

"What story? It's only a three sentences of an actual story in here." Riku said. Which was true in a way, after reading every review response, Boss had simply written a recap of what happened last chapter, and incorparted at least two paragraphs work of supposed dream flashbacks or whatever you call them from Sora. Sora then snaps up awake and alert and proclaims he's in love with Riku.

How. Lame.

"It's a trick. It makes the readers think they're going to read more than what's actually there, but they won't. It's what boss likes to do when she can't think of anything else to write or, better yet is lazy and chooses to keep it that way." Risu informed them, making practice swings in the background.

"You should really put that down." Riku warned as the bat swung a bit too close for his comfort.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Risu blew him off, contiuig to swing the bat around.

"I agree with Riku, that doesn't look safe. At all." Sora whimpered ducking under the sink next to Gurgles. Risu scowled at them both.

"Listen, I've got excellent control. No one is going to get hurt!" Risu insisted.

I'm sure everyone is aware by now, that Murphy's Law has been in effect for the longest time. Everything that can go wrong, will and shall go wrong. Especially when something good happens. In this case, the Good would be the return of the Computer that exploded awhile ago. The bad well...

Zidane, oblivious to the chaos going on behind him (how not smart is that) turns around in the swivel chair just in time to witness his life flash before his eyes as a metal silver bat came hurtling towards his face, and making contact. Of course, the disaster didn't end there, for the back of Zidane's head crashed into the computer screen cracking the screen and going _through_ the monitor. The desk supporting the monitor, all ready weak and old with age, breaks under the sudden weight and now Zidane is on the floor, swivel chair falling to the floor pinning down his tail, and suddenly it's quiet in the room.

Risu stares at her suddenly empty hands in shock, and back to Zidane lying unconcious with another broken computer.

"I told you to put it down." Riku said as he and Sora move to help Zidane out from the wreckage.

"Oh shut up." Risu grumped before moving to help as well.

What a way to start the New Year. This could only be a sign of misfortune to come.

* * *

**_A/N: Happy New Year's Everyone! Let's enjoy 2010 and all the years to come! :D_**


	12. In which a storm is coming

_**A/N: So~, its been quite awhile hasn't it? I apologize, but as predicted my classes are taking up more time than I would like. It's fine though, I suppose, it gives me a chance to continue writing more chapters for other fanfics during my time off. The Woes of Fanfiction however, will not be updated as frequently anymore becuase well...I'm running out of irritating things in fanfics to write about. Well, to be more accurate I **could **write them, it's just that some of them require me to deviate from what I've got going here, but since I promised myself to go for every irritating flaw out there, I'm gonna make it work. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Risu. *sigh*_**

* * *

"We've finally got it guys!" Risu cheered. Riku groaned from his cot on the floor and glared sleepily up as Sora and Risu danced and cheered around another brand new computer.

"It's a Mac too!" Sora said happily.

"So?" Riku yawned sitting up and stretching.

"Uh, before we had a PC. Mac's a far superior to the PC everyone knows that!" Sora scoffed. Risu stopped her celebratory dance and sent Sora a glare.

"L-O-L, did you really just say a MAC was superior to the PC? I don't think so. Pac's a re better." Risu laughed. Riku felt dread settling in his stomach, knowing another debate was about to take place. The two argued over _everything_. From the choice of MP3's to which type of guys underwear was better. Of course the underwear debate was weird when Risu explained in depth how she even knew which pair was better.

_**Flashback**_

"_I was a man once." Risu said shrugging her shoulders. Riku and Sora gave her long awkward looks, before Sora dissolved into a fit of laughter._

"_Dude, that makes you transvestite! No wonder you're so fucked up!" _

**_End Flashback_**

Needless to say, Sora was sent to the Hospital Ward and had the pleasure of being treated by a very stressed and over worked medical staff.

"A PC is so lame though! Look at it's over all bulky design! The Mac is smooth, easy on the eyes, and consumes less space." Sora argued.

"Dude, shut the hell up. A PC, while it comes with a bit much, has been used for ages. No one has a problem with it. It performs it's tasks to the fullest and best of all, not so expensive." Risu countered.

"I think both are good for-"

"Stay out of this Riku!" Sora and Risu snapped at him before going right back to their verbal sparring match. Riku, miffed that he was being ignored, huffed in annoyance and watched as the two debated over another useless topic.

"The Mac has better Graphics!" Sora yelled pointed at the box the Mac came in.

"The PC has better office programs!" Risu argued frowning at said box.

"I bet you're a Windows lover too aren't you!" Riku watched as the box was kicked by Sora's foot by accident.

"What's wrong with Windows?"

"Nothing, Linux is just better that's all." Riku at this point, had managed to sneak over and stealthily save the new computer from further harm.

"Like hell it is!"

* * *

Riku sighed relaxing in the swivel chair as Risu and Sora sat on opposite sides of the cell, both wearing muzzles around their mouths after Zidane came down telling them both to shut up. Of course, neither teenager had heard him, so the end result were the muzzles. Riku didn't mind, it meant their would be peace and quiet for a while.

He'd managed to check his e-mails, all two thousand-eight hundred-seventy-nine of them, and was shocked to see that no one from home had even asked or inquired as to their whereabouts. In fact, one particular e-mail, had him concerned.

"Hey Risu!" He called over his shoulder, but then remembered the girl wasn't able to speak at the moment from the dark glower she sent him. The girl was still creepy, but after realizing a while back that Boss (oh, god he was starting to call Pikawhore that too!) had a crush on him, no real harm would ever happen to him. Sora took the full brunt of all that though.

"I guess you won't be of much help at the moment. Maybe I should ask Zidane?" Wondered aloud.

"Ask Zidane what?" Riku jumped slightly turning around in his chair to face the cell door.

"…England? I thought you died?"

"Authoress powers. They can do anything apparently."

"What the heck is that? And you guys committed a group suicide!"

"Yes, well, no need bringing up painful memories. I'm still traumatized by…_that."_ Both men shuddered recalling the horrific scene they had last acted out together in. Crossovers, never again would either one willingly participate in another cross over. Riku after coming back from his brief flashback, noticed that England was wearing the regulation green security uniform like Zidane.

"No way, you're on Security!" Riku laughed.

"Oh, shut up! I didn't have much of a choice. I have to do community service for the suicide attempt, and it was this or work in the bloody kitchens, but Jerry didn't want me in there."

"Dude, you're cooking is lethal remember? It's how you died." Riku reminded him. Thank god Jerry banned England from the kitchens. He didn't need his food any worse than it all ready was thank you very much.

"What did you want from Zidane anyway?" England asked. Normally, he would have ranted and raved at any insult to his cooking skills at all, but seeing as how everyone knew his cooking is what killed him and the other countries in the first place, he could see their hesitance to let him even lift a spoon.

"I wanted to ask him why according to an e-mail I received yesterday, that Wakka and I had a game of blitz ball the other day. As far as I'm aware of I've been here for four months."

"Don't know, but maybe when he comes back from his lunch break he can explain. In the meantime, it's time for you guys to start acting."

"Ugggggghhhhh!" Riku and England turned their attention to Sora, the source of the noise, as he began banging the back of his head against the wall.

"Belt up, lad. You'll get through it." England said as he unlocked the cell. Riku, Risu, and Sora gave him a look.

"Seeing as you and the others committed suicide, I don't think you have the right to tell us to 'belt up." Riku pointed out and England scowled.

"Just get out here and let's go! The sooner I get my time out of the way, the sooner I can leave!"

* * *

Two hours passed in rehearsals and Riku, Sora, and Risu were being escorted back to their cells by Zidane this time. England having been ordered to help out the Tech crew with some issues (Japan, also brought back to life, was upgrading everything too fast it seems) left them to go do that for awhile instead.

"How was rehearsal?" Zidane asked.

"..." Risu stared straight ahead, ignoring them all and making her own way back to the cell.

"What's up with her?"

"The authoress brought Keiko back." Riku explained.

"Oh, a resurrection thing is happening again isn't it? That explains why the Hetalia crew is back." Zidane said.

"Why though?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, must be that Boss is testing the full extent of the Authoress powers. You'll see for yourself tomorrow. Hopefully she won't abuse them like last time." Zidane cringed recalling how the last time went.

"Authoress Powers?" Riku asked, but Zidane ingnored him and Sora shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. The feeling that something totally messed up would happen soon loomking over them all.

"I fucking hate this place." Riku mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**_A/N: That's a chapter down for now. Not much else to say really._**


	13. The Storm arrivesand it's furry

_**A/N: ah yes, what can i say except...don't kill me please! I can totally explain my lack of updates, honest! I've been taking up a lot of projects that took up more time than i thought, particularly a joint fanfic with another friend of mine that was supposed to be just a joke fic, but...somehow we ended up being forced to write more TT^TT. Then of course, I was doing a lot of AMV work, but more importantly dealing with my mother's upcoming wedding. I'm telling you I don't think I'll ever get married any time soon because of this experience. it's just...too much. I didn't think there would be so much to actually do. but I'm a brides maid so, i'll suck it up and move on. I need to get back into the swing of things again with all of my current fics, so hopefully updating a small bit of something like this one will help me get motivated again. **_

* * *

Life could never be any crueler towards them, it just couldn't get much worse. Sora and Riku put up with a lot, _a whole lot_ while they resided here in the mind of a yaoi fangirl who for some reason found it necessary to torture every living breathing moment of their lives. As they stood in the dreaded Auditorium waiting for whatever disaster was to occur to them today, Riku decided that now was a good time to reflect on his life so far.

His childhood- the one that had been provided for him since he was only fictional- seemed to be all right. He had done well in school, played sports, never really got into too much trouble, and best of all he had been happy. As he got older, things got complicated and confusing until finally…he somehow ended up here. In some fan author's screwed up fantasy where nothing made sense and he was stuck looking at Gurgles wondering if he should just drown himself by sticking his head in there and constantly flushing until he died. It was the only method available to him since their shared cell with Risu was checked regularly for concealed weapons or anything suspicious.

But he was getting off topic, he was wondering exactly _how_ he found himself in this mess in the first place. What had he done wrong in life? Was the darkness he had joined at one point in his life the cause? No, he didn't really think so. While away doing his own thing in Kingdom Hearts, he had experienced some things, but really it wasn't so bad until Ansem came and took over his body so he could defeat Sora.

Aqua eyes glanced up at Sora standing beside him restlessly moving about in one place. In general just being a nervous nuisance to him at the moment. Yes, Sora. The boy was always beside him wasn't he? They'd gone through a lot together before the whole Riku_-being-severly-emo-and-going-the-darkside-because-he-was-jealous-of-his-best-friend's-mad-skills trip _he went on. At least that's what Sora kept calling it after that stupid heart to heart conversation at the end of KH2. In all honesty, he had been lying about that, he had actually been trying to not get involved with Sora again because he went through so much unnecessary stress when dealing with the younger boy.

His life had seemed to look…peaceful without his best friend constantly at his side bringing problems into it. He noticed while he traveled the worlds alone that he never ran into ridiculously absurd situations because the trouble magnet was nowhere near him. Sora brought trouble with him wherever he went because he was such a nosy goody two-shoes. He had to help _everyone _he came across and from what Donald had managed to tell him he'd stopped and helped a bunch of people when he shouldn't even really be interacting so closely with other worlds.

_**'That's where I went wrong. I made friends with this guy.'**_ He sighed tiredly giving one last glare to his friend and shrugging. It wasn't like he could really get rid of him anyway. He was under contract and while he hated the trouble that always seemed to follow the brunette; that was his best and only real friend. Kairi didn't count anymore because after playing Kingdom Hearts himself he saw that the little witch had actually told Sora to take the raft and leave with just the two of them. Sora didn't though, he knew Sora would never abandon him like that.

* * *

While Riku stood examining his life, Risu was scowling from her usual seat off stage into space and thinking. Something was up again. She could feel it ever since England had been brought back to life. It felt like…something _good_ was actually about to happen. That terrified her even more than all the possible evil her boss could inflict upon them all. In fact, rehearsals were extremely late. They had been waiting as promised for the screens to flicker on and see the familiar brown eyes observing them from every angle, but all around she saw nothing but black screens. Black screens of death.

"This is very weird." She thought to herself aloud. Something had to be wrong if she was looking forward to something good coming their way. She watched as Riku and Sora stood on stage and started talking amicably with one another. The two seemed to be in good spirits, and were even laughing with each other again after months of imprisonment.

Twenty minutes went by, and Risu had had enough. It was time she found out exactly what was going on right now. This wasn't normal, and seeing as how Riku and Sora were occupied talking about gummi ships – flying around in a ship made of candy, how lame-she decided it was time she went topside and talked with her boss one on one. First though, she had to get out the auditorium without England noticing. The Briton was sitting in a chair not too far from her and staring blankly at the stage. He seemed to look almost sad, and for a second Risu felt like asking him what his problem was, but she quickly didn't care about that and proceeded to slowly inch her way towards the exit.

* * *

"Hey Riku?" Sora asked tapping his foot impatiently on the stage. He huffed in annoyance when Riku decided he was going to ignore the Keyblade Master in favor of thinking of the past and any more angst ridden garbarge he tended to dwell on. Really, Riku needed to let stuff like that go. That was his problem, he thought too much about things and it left him all depressed for who knows how long. Sora would normally snap him out of it, and try to cheer him up, but...

He was just so _tired_ of doing that!

Honestly, Sora wondered if Riku liked being miserable. He was miserable on the islands because it was too small. He was miserable traveling by himself kidnapping princesses of heart. He was miserable when he told Sora to leave him, and he'd been absolutely impossible to deal with after dealing with Xemnas. He blamed himself for _everything_ that went wrong and it was wearing thin on his nerves. There was no pleasing this guy!

Let's not forget he could be such a kill joy. Always trying to ruin Sora's fun, or just being a plain selfish jerk. Riku never stopped and helped out anyone becausse he was paranoid and thought everyone was a threat. He also scowled a lot, which honestly the guy could make more friends other than just him, Kairi, and Mickey (Donald hated him, and Goofy well...Goofy was pretty much cool with everyone so he didn't count). It was almost pathetic that even with Kairi and Mickey as friends Sora was still the only one Riku bothered with.

**_"Still, despite all his many faults he's my best friend and still looks out for me." _**Sora sighed inwardly, glancing at Riku with a withering look on his face. Even now, through all of this mess his best friend was right beside him. If he had to be forced into some sick author's fantasy story with no chanve of ever seeing home again, Riku would be the one to do it with. Riku deserved to be here, he did not.

"Sora, where's Risu?" Riku asked, snapping the brunette from his thoughts. Sora blinked taking in their surroundings and noticed that indeed somewhere Risu had indeed disappeared on them. he frowned, puzzled as to how she could have escaped without England noticing her. Looking for the Englishman, Sora noticed completely dismayed, that England wasn't in the room either.

"The hell, England is gone too!" Sora gaped. Why had they not noticed the pair was no longer in the auditorium with them? England was supposed to be watching them! He was not supposed to leave them all alone and he definately was not supposed to let anyone escape.

"I wonder where they went? Think we should go look for them?" Sora asked Riku. Riku snorted in response.

"As if. We're going to get a proper meal somewhere in this place. " Riku said making his own way towards the exit. Sora grinned excitedly at the thought of getting real food and followed closely behind.

* * *

"I'm sorry England, but you should have stayed behind." Risu said smiling down at England as he lay moaning on the floor tied up in a storage closet. Risu had been close to sneaking behind the Brit unnoticed until she tripped over her own two feet (curse her now too large feet!), and England snapped out of his daze and immediately started chasing her down. She had to admit, England was surprisingly a fast runner. Good thing her creator had given her that insane ability known as Super Speedand she would have left him behind in her dust if she hadn't screwed up by doing the unforgiveable.

She couldn't resist that one last jab at England really, and she should have kept her mouth shut for once, but she guessed bringing up his failure in the Revolutionary War and calling him a pedophilic old man...well you can imagine the pure rage that fueled their suddenly life endangering sprint down the hallways of Hell. She honestly could admit she feared for her life when England was literally close to grabbing her by the throat, and would have if the moogle that had been wondering around at that moment hadn't tripped him causing England to fall and literally roll down the hallway. His roll lasted for quiet some time and didn't stop until he crashed at the bottom of the stairwell a considerable distance away. She was not completely cruel as to leave him there, but she did not wnat him up and stopping her form her objective. So she tied him up and tossed him in a barely used storage closet. Someon would find him in two weeks if he was lucky.

Locking him in there she continued on her quest to find her way top side. If she could get there, she could easily-

"Oh...shit." She was too late...the good feeling was gone.

* * *

Zidane was no longer hiding away from Risu anymore. No, Zidane was running down the too quiet hallways of..wherever he was at the moment. He sometimes forgot where exactly he was. A side effect maybe from being in this constantly changing nightmare? He didn't bother to dwell on it. Honestly, where he was wasn't that important. No, it was what he was running _from_ that was the problem.

There! He felt it, the tremors were starting! If he didn't find shelter soon, his days would be numbered for sure! Well, they were numbered all ready with Risu out for his blood, but this was worse!

The walls were shaking and he needed to hide _now_, because it would be only a matter of time before _they_ caught up with him and when they did-

"Oh thank you! Shelter!" He practically sobbed with relief seeing a door up ahead that he culd hide behind, only to panic as he looked over his shoulder and saw the enemy right on his heels.

"No! No, I can't go out this way!" He cried and pushed himself harder to make it to the door. It was his only hope. If he could make it to that door and lock himself inside he'd be safe!

Fifteen feet away from the door Zidane jumped over ahead trying to distance himself the monstrosities trying to smother him.

Eight feet away from the door Zidane stumbled but kept running, but that stumble had cost him time and distance between him and them. Only through pure luck would he be able to survive.

Five feet away from the door he noticed that someone was standing in front of his door and paled as he noticed Risu standing there in horror at the sight in front of her.

Four feet, He gestured for her to move and she noticed him.

Three feet, Risu glared at him and her face twisted in rage and charged at him.

Two feet, he screamed and tried to evade her, but reacted to slow and was grabbed, one hand at the back of his shirt collar and the other on his tail.

Risu's eyes glinted maliciously as she tossed him with all the strength she could muster back at the monsters now five feet away. They stopped and some jumped in order to catch him while the rest, undeterred rushed forward but Risu had all ready took off the minute she threw the sacrifice, screaming bloody murder. Zidane's anguished cries as he was sucked into the furry mass the only sound not heard over the thunderous rumbling of _The Stampede_.

* * *

"He's gone! Oh shit he's actually gone! Riku I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the bad thoughts I had about you ealrlier, just please be okay!" Sora wailed running with all his might away from the same monsters that had been chasing Zidane. He and Riku had found their way back into the kitchens and had been on the way to returning to their cell with when Sora spotted it. The cutest, most adorably, fluffy, saddest looking white rabbit he'd ever seen. It was all alone lokoing up at him and Riku with pleading eyes and a twitching nose. He'd melted right on the spot, but Riku stared at the rabbit with disgust. Riku was never one for overly cute things.

Riku had warned him not to touch it. He'd touched it anyway. The rabbit, who he named Sir Beef Wellington ( after the wonderful food he was sneaking back to the room), stared at him expectantly.

Riku told him don't feed it. But he fed it a carrot from Riku's back pocket when the older boy turned arund to check that the hallway was still clear. The thing ate the carrot, but quickly Sora realized with horror that Sir Beef Wellington was not a normal rabbit. The bunny clearly did not like the carrot because it hissed at him and spat the carrot back up before it grew in size and _literally split in two_. Now there were two Beef Wellingtons...and those two became four, then eight became sixteen and the once wide hall was suddenly filling with bunny rabbits trying to get at the two boys.

Riku had cursed, screamed, and ranted as they ran away. The bunnies had multiplied so much in number that they spilled into different hallways and began charging at other people in the halls who screamed in terror. Riku and Sora had ran past their cell, dropped the food they had worked so hard to get and threw it at the things to slow them down, but they just kept coming. Then Riku sacrificed himself to give Sora a chance to bolt when they had come to a dead end at two double doors. Riku, had let him slip through and told him to run and not look back, but he had! Oh how he wished he hadn't because he watched as the things dragged Riku under and then when the doors closed and he felt he could finally stopped running, they broke the doors down and kept going for him.

He should have listened! He should have learned to never doubt Riku's intuition on anything, but he had and look where it got him now! Friendless and running for his life from rabid bunnies who looked like they wanted to eat his flesh.

"WHO FED A PLOT BUNNY!" He heard a familiar yell, and Sora paled when he realized the outraged yell had been none other than Risu...and she was running his way.

* * *

Pikawhore was highly amused as she watched from a security camera Risu running from her own horde of plot bunnies and see Sora running from his own bunnies in the same hallway. Both of them screamed as they collided in the middle of the hall and she could see no more as they were quickly smothered by a huge masses of fluffy bunnies.

She had been waiting all day for someone to trigger another Plot Bunny Stampede. It had been too long, and she was getting bored with nothing to entertain her these days.

"Hehe look at 'em struggle in there." She laughed.

Pikawhore's mother chose that moment to poke her head in and remind her daughter that she was supposed to be cleaning out the garbage can and saw her child, once again, laughing like a psycho at nothing.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." her mother said backing away slowly. Honestly, she wondered how her daughter even made it to High School sometimes.

* * *

_**A/N: LOl rabid plot bunnies and Parents questioning a child's sanity. If only Pikawhore's mom could see what goes on inside her child's head. **_


	14. Why'd you bring them back

_**A/N: I don't own any of the characters used in this story except for Risu and Pikawhore...possibly the cloned Zidane. Do I own him? *looks to lawyers***_

**_Lawyer: No, youcould hav eif you changed his name, but...No._**

**_Tch, darn it all. Just my luck. B/_**

* * *

"Oh god." Zidane moaned as he limped towards the cell with England right behind him. The Plot Bunny Stampede had ended a week ago, but those who did not manage to escape the disaster were left still feeling the aches and pains of being sat on by bunnies and being nibbled on like chew toys. Zidane had of course, freed England from the locked storage closet once he regained consciousness. England's cries for help had waked him up, and made his headache worse than ever.

England considered himself to be truly lucky to have escaped The Stampede. Being squished and forced to listen to plot after stupid plot they managed to crank out could drive the strongest man insane with five minutes. Seeing as how he wasn't the strongest man he would have lost it in less than half that amount of time.

"At least those things are gone now." He said to the monkey boy clone, but Zidane sent him a withering glare showing that he did not appreciate England trying to make light of his misery.

"Still, you weren't used as a sacrifice and thrown by your tail at them were you?" Zidane snapped irritably. Oh yes, he was definitely pissed at Risu for that. It was cruel, horribly cruel to mistreat animals like that. Granted he wasn't really an animal, but being part monkey had to grant him protection under Animal Rights laws right? He sure thought so!

"No, I was stuck in the closet." Zidane wanted to say something about England always being in the closet, but the man was his partner and he needed him in a good mood if they were going get any work done today.

"Whatever, let's just round up the cast and get this day over with. " He grumped and England nodded in agreement, both managing to chat amicably along the way to the holding cells.

* * *

"Shit there's too many!" Risu cursed as she was grazed by a sharp shooter Nobody. She ran hoping to remain out the sights of any more of the laser shooting Nobodies, but was running out of space to move around in. She was trapped inside the Emperor's Throne room. Riku and Sora were trapped on the other side in the hall, the way into the throne barricaded by two Berserk Soldiers.

"Sora we have to hurry, she needs help!" Riku called out to his friend, dodging getting his head sliced off by a Samurai. Riku could hear the sounds of rapid fire in the throne room, and knew Risu wasn't going to make it if he and Sora didn't find a way to get rid of these Nobodies.

"A little busy at the moment! She's going to have to hold on." Sora gritted out parrying blows with another Samurai. He wasn't in any real hurry to save the ex-evil bitch anyway, he was still angry for all the destruction and pain she'd caused.

"AAARGHH!"

"Risu!" Riku and Sora cried out in alarm. Had she been finally hit?

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"…That's not in script is it?" Riku and Sora sweat dropped as the screaming continued.

* * *

Risu screamed in absolute terror as the person in front of walked even closer. She scrambled back over the fallen Nobodies, panic coursing through her veins as this person smiled down at her, a glint in their eyes of who knows what kind of intent.

"I'm here to help you of course silly!" Keiko said holding out a hand to the shocked ex-villainess.

"Y-y-ou. N-No! No no no nooooo! Oooh no! It's not **possible**! I _**killed**_ you! I _**know**_ I got rid of you!" Risu cried; tears running down her pale cheeks as Keiko _**touched**_ her to help get her to stand on her own two feet.

"Yes, but I was brought back to life thanks to your kind sacrifice." Keiko giggled and _**hugged**_ Risu, who struggled desperately out of the bear hug she was trapped in.

"_**WHAT SACRIFICE! I DID NOTHIIIIIING!"**_ Risu wailed. Sora and Riku disposed of the Berserk Soldiers to see what the hell was going on.

"Keiko!" Sora and Riku exclaimed. Pure joy and elation written all over their faces as they ran to hug their long lost friend. Risu shivered in disgust as she was forced into a group hug.

"Lemmo go! Have your moment on your own time!" Risu demanded struggling to get out of the death prison she found herself in.

* * *

"Aww, look! Four friends reunited again!" Zidane teased loud enough for Risu to hear him from his seat in the audience.

"Authoress Power Number Fifteen: Rebirthing Characters." England noted quite impressed. Of course he was quite familiar with the process, as that was what had brought him and the other Hetalia members back to life, but it never ceases to amaze him just how amazing of a job Pikawhore did when it came to reviving someone.

"Yeah, Boss is good at reviving people. So long as she's got a clear idea of what they looked like and their mannerisms she can bring back just about anyone." Zidane laughed as finally Risu had managed to slip out of the death hug and was desperately looking for something else to kill Keiko off with.

"Would you consider this a bad thing? I mean, reviving characters like this?" England asked a frown on his face. Surely, something like this had some kind of limit or something right?

"Not really, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Zidane said with a shrug. At those familiar words England felt dread settling at the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

After finally getting everyone to calm down, which meant drugging Risu up on pills to calm her down and leave Keiko alone, they continued with rehearsals.

"Keiko! You're alive!" Sora grinned happily, returning the warm hug with equal affection.

"Yes, I was brought back thanks to Risu's kindness in helping you all fight off those Nobodies." Keiko explained. Riku continued to smile, but inside…

"_**How the hell does kindness bring someone back from the dead? Or RISU being kind enough to do that bring you back? She killed Keiko in the first place!"**_ Riku didn't dare voice his opinions now of course. He wasn't as dumb as Sora as to stop rehearsals just to throw a fit. He liked being alive, thank you very much.

"But, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Keiko pouted.

"Damn, the pout is just too cute!" Sora internally squealed. Outwardly however, he put on a confused face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _**"God my acting is just too awesome."**_

"_**Ugh, his acting is terrible!"**_ Riku inwardly complained. _**"He looks like he's brain dead and can't hold his neck up every time he makes that face." **_

Keiko worried her bottom lip a little before sighing in revealing what she knew.

"The thing is…Risu…is pregnant."

**"WHAT THE SHIT! NO I'm NOT!" **Risu yelled for all she was worth. Glaring at Keiko wishing she could actually **use** that laser vision power of hers on the girl. As it as she was too doped up on whatever the heck England and Zidane had shoved down her throat to use that ability. She was surprised she even managed to get that out, when just a minute ago, she was drooling in the cockpit of the gummi ship while the others talked like she wasn't even there anymore.

"Yes, you are. And it's MY child!" Everyone jumped as a portal opened in the ship and Xemnas stepped out.

"Huh?" Sora asked not so intelligently. What the heck? Xemnas?

"Mansex is in this story now too? Isn't he dead? Sora we killed him right?" Riku asked. Sora could only stare on in confusion as Xemnas moved over to Risu and began rubbing her belly and cooing at a baby that _**really**_ wasn't in there.

"Wait…'till these meds…wear off. I'm going… to kick…some serious ass." Risu managed to say with no slur. Again, a surprising feat, she must have been drugged up before and is becoming immune to these sorts of things.

"That's not your baby it's mine~!" Suddenly Zexion was in the room, glaring daggers at his Superior for even touching his woman and unborn child.

"Ok I KNOW you definitely died." Riku said pointing rudely at Zexion. Keiko sweat dropped as Zexion and Xemnas started fighting on the ship.

* * *

"OH GAWD THIS IS PRICELESS!" Zidane howled, clenching his sides in pained laughter. England wasn't any better. The Englishman had stuffed his fist in his mouth curled up on the floor and rolling back and forth as his own laughter threatened to overcome him. From their perspective seeing all these characters suddenly pop out of nowhere and stun the living daylights out of the actors was always amusing, but when the characters that were no doubt revived for this moment in the story were fighting to be the father of a baby with RISU? Oh god it was gut wrenchingly hilarious!

"Look at her face!" England laughed uncontrollably now as Risu simply sat there, staring vacantly at nothing and slowly her face was going from red to purple with suppressed rage. Sora was grabbing his new copy of the script and flipping through it like mad trying (and failing) to understand just what the heck was going on. Riku was poking Zexion and Xemnas in morbid fascination, avoiding their flailing limbs as best as he could while the two men ducked it out on stage.

"Riku, Risu. I am your father!" Everyone's heads whipped around to see Sephiroth (who had earlier been supposedly killed by Riku in the script) floating down gently onto the stage, while his chant music continued to play. England and Zidane immediately stopped laughing, as just as quickly Sephiroth appeared A huge puff of purple smoke appeared on stage and Kairi showed up in a witch's outfit.

"I'll KILL YOU RIKU! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SORA FROM ME!"

"NONE OF THIS IS IN THE SCRIPT!" Sora panicked. Riku screamed in terror (no he did not sound like a three year old girl either!) as Kairi started attacking him with Selphie's jump rope, the rope being used as a whip in order to smack him into submission.

* * *

Let us take a moment from the chaos to give a brief educational lesson. For those who don't recall the stage set in the middle of the auditorium is not that big. In fact, a least five people can perform on the stage with enough space to maneuver around on. The space however, is even smaller since it's been confined to the space of a gummi ship…which isn't that big. It initially holds room for three people as we witnessed in KH2 when Sora, Donald, and Goofy escaped from the darkness.

Now, let's take into account that Keiko is in the ship. It's a lot less roomy, but they all can fit. Now add Xemnas, a fully grown man. Then add Zexion, a young adult who if fighting a losing battle with his Superior for claim to supposedly pregnant Risu (which Risu would like t point out that there is literally no way in hell that would ever happen, I mean where could she of had the time in the script to even sneak off to have one?). The Space by now is horribly cramped making movement virtually non-existent while they are fighting. Then Sephiroth comes descending down into the cockpit, and his too large wing has shoved poor Keiko up against a wall. Not to mention his long ass sword is pointed dangerously close at a certain piece of anatomy on Riku's body (not intentionally of course it's just all the space he could manage to lift the sword in) making Riku push back against the far wall in tears hoping no one else decides to show up, all the while dealing with Kairi who would alternate between hitting Riku in the face with the jump rope and trying to bash Sora's head against the control panel. Risu of course, still to drugged up to do anything but drool occasional and glare with the occasional muscle twitch.

As some of you have guessed by now, they are in an enclosed area with little room. Eventually, the inevitable is bound to happen. Let us watch…

* * *

"Zidane, this is bad." England wheezed out finally getting his laughter under control. He realized quite quickly the minute Sephiroth showed up that things had gotten out of hand quite quickly. In fact, so did Zidane as now both of them were no longer laughing. Oh no, see now they had a problem. It seemed that Boss had revived too many characters. In fact, pretty much without much thought if Mansex ends up getting an 18 year old girl pregnant.

"I know dude, but…we can't possibly fix this." Zidane inwardly cursed himself. He should have kept his big mouth shut. Every time he thinks something bad won't happen it always does and now look. Sora lay in his chair, trying to inhale as much fresh air as possible, but all he got was hot stale air in his lungs and the sense that he was losing more oxygen than he was getting into his system.

"They are going pass out!" England realized once Risu actually did pass out. Xemnas and Zexion stopping their fight to help aid the fallen mother of their child, but the peace didn't last long as Xemnas slapped Zexion across the face for touching Risu.

"Oh this is bloddy fantastic!" England growled, frustrated that things were getting this bad.

"It's okay, all we got to do is unlock the back door of the fake gummi ship and they'll be just peachy."Zidne reassured him.

"Brilliant. Now, hand over the key so we can unlock the back." England ordered hand outsretched to receive the key.

"You don't have it?" Zidane asked nervously.

"Of course, not! I'm new, and I don't get keys to anything but the cells until next week." England frowned. Both men paled as Riku was knocked unconscious by Kairi, Sephiroth moving Masamune just in time to avoid nearly castrating the poor boy.

"Oh god, they're gonna be stuck in there!" Zidane was scared. He and England were responsible for any harm that happened to the actors. If they all died because they ran out of air in a gummi ship that the Tech Crew had foolishly forgotten to install a working A/C unit, and neither he or his partner had a key to unlock the back door, Boss was going to MURDER them. More pricesly she was going to kill Zidane, because Riku was her favorite (fan girls were highly protective of their idols), and he was a higher rank then England.

"I'm getting a Tech! You make sure we don't loose anyone in there by the time I get back!" England said and raced off to find a Techie who could help them. Unfortunatly, no one really knows where to find said Techies, since they literally lived within walls of the …Prison, and could be anywhere at any time.

It goes without saying that by the time England had managed to get Winry Rockbell to help, everyone in the fake gummi ship was not ok, and Zidane was trying to hang himself.

* * *

I can breathe.

That was the first thing Sora became aware of. It felt good to take in a good breath of fresh cool air again. The fake gummi ship had become over heated and and crowded, making it difficult to breathe in anything other than sweat from everyone else trapped inside the small roasting oven. not nly that, but there was a limited amount of air in the ship, and with no way for cool air to get inside, he'd quickly become light headed and gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Unfortunately everyone kept fighting and using up what little air the ship could provide and the last thing he rembered before passing out was that he should invest in Life insurance. His mother would benefit greatly from the money he would be able to give to her upon his death. Though he kind of thought his mother would try to get him killed sooner, because she definately wasn't that most observant parent and only thought about him hwen it came time for school or it was time to eat. I mean, what mom doesn't rush out to save their son in the middle of a storm and stop them from getting sucked into a black void and transported to another world where she might never see her one and only son again? His apparently.

"Oi! Wake up, baka! We've got funerals to attend too."

He knew that voice, it was one he dreaded to hear ever since he came to be imprisoned in the mind of a teenage recluse who got enjoyment out of her life by torturing fictional characters in her own stories.

"Sora, come on. We got to say goodbye to Keiko again."

"Keiko's dead!" Sora immediatly was brought back to his senses, once again in the real...well sort-of-real world. Risu rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath about idiotic men and raging hormones, but Sora ignored her as usual. Riku nodded his head sadly.

"Yeah, she didn't survive the fire."

"Fire?" There had been a fire? When!

"The fire supposedly happened after we all passed out. England had gone for help and had brought a Tech who could help get us all out before we suffocated or soomething. Anyway, she was doing fine until Zidane decided that in order to speed things along he was going to douse the back door with Kerosene and light the door with a blowtorch."

"Stupid monkey thought the door would melt." Risu scoffed.

"Yeah well, long story short you, me, and Risu here are the only ones that made it out alive. everyone else...pretty much died." Riku patted Sora comfortingly on the back as he cried his frustrations out.

"Why does everything horrible happen to us!" Sora wailed.

"Because you're popular. That's why." Risu laughed at them before whistling a happy tune. Glad that whatever plot had tried to take over the original story was gone and Keiko along with it.

"As if I could ever be pregnant. Ugh!" she shuddered.

* * *

_**Keiko . Beautiful Sue**_

**_Created: March ...whatever. Died : August 1st_**

**_Keiko was a good kid, she did her part well, and now her time is up. _**

**_But now that she is gone, a few kind words I shall say in her honor:_**

**_May you never rise again and make the story all about you and how pretty you are, and loveable. _**

**_May you never again make a main character fall unreasonably in love with you and give OC's a bad name_**

**_May you never give women a bad name and further advance the anti-feminism movement by being completly useless in combat._**

**_May you hopefully stay in this urn and never be revived again in the hopes of once again 'making a story even better'_**

**_Lastly, may you finally one day have your own original story to run amoke in and find true love, because you can't find it here and no appreciates your so called special abilities or that your parents died on your birthday and you lost your whole entire world thanks to Risu, and you had to hang around her and be all disgustingly sweet and cute, and adorable, and so damn FAKE! You make me sick! I'm glad you died! uyou hear me! I'm glad! How dare you come back to life! When I kill you you stay dead you hear me! STAY DEAD!_**

"Risu, stop! Stop it!" Sora and Riku both looked everywhere but at Risu who was giving a Eulogy at Keiko's funeral. Risu had her hands on the urn, high above her head ready to smash it down unto the ground if it weren't for America restraining her (he was the only one strong enough). England and Zidane were desprately trying to pry Risu's fingers off the urn.

"Whose idea was it to let Risu speak anyway?" Sora complained.

* * *

**_A/N: So what have I learned?_**

**_1.) Reving characters is ok, just make sure you don't go overboard, or revive someone just for the sake of having someone revived that you killed off. If they died...let them die. Bring them back ONLY if there is a reasonable explanation for it. for the sake of drama is not enough of a reason. _**

**_2.) Again, we stress the need for things making sense. Randomly proclaiming a character to be pregnant in the way such as Risu here is a no-no. Especially when said character now pregnant has never displayed any romantic interest in anyone nor was it ever hinted at. You'll find it sometimes angers some people._**

**_3.) I thought there was a three...but I'm tired...I'll probably remember it later XD_**

**_This chapters annoyances were provided with the help of some friends on DA who expressed their own issues with fanfics._**


End file.
